Algolagnia ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Conocían el plan donde el Sonido se unía a la Arena para atacar Konoha. Y estaban al tanto de lo que buscaba entre ellos:—Con una condición —respondió—, dame a la heredera Hyûga.
1. 女相続人｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: ¿Ooc?, secuestro.  
**E**xtensión: 1.272 palabras.  
**D**edicado: A mis lectoras GaaHina*

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo I.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Heredera←

* * *

Sabía con certeza que aquél hombre no era su _padre_. Miró hacia su derecha encontrándose con la firme imagen de su hermano quien apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta palidecer sus nudillos, no necesitaba ver a Temari —quien estaba a su izquierda— para saber su estado.

A él no le interesaba.

Los tres '_hijos de la arena_' sabían a la perfección que el dueño de ojos dorados había asesinado al _Kazekage_ —a su padre—. Conocían el plan donde el Sonido se unía a la Arena para atacar Konoha. Y estaban al tanto de lo que buscaba entre ellos.

—Con una condición —respondió.

Orochimaru sonrió ante la réplica del menor. Temari no soportó aquello y destilando todo su odio y dolor desapareció tras la puerta sorprendiendo a Kankurô, quien había permanecido ajeno a su entorno. De inmediato miró al pelirrojo quien se mantenía impasible y dentro de todo no lo culpó. Su padre no había sido algo cercano a su hermano, no debía mostrar rencor ante aquél hombre porque ése día Gaara no había perdido a alguien importante. Muy por el contrario a él.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, entretenido.

Gaara varió el peso de su pierna de la izquierda a la derecha por enésima vez. Aquél hombre no le agradaba pero era capaz de darle lo que quería sin desatar una matanza. Si se encargaba él estaba seguro que, de nuevo, _shukaku_ se desataría y no quería arriesgarse, no aún. Pero tampoco quería perder más tiempo, la deseaba. Ella había logrado, con sólo un combate escaso del sadismo que tanto disfrutaba descolocarlo. Alterándolo hasta el punto de despertar al _shukaku_.

—Dame a la heredera Hyûga.

Orochimaru se mostró sorprendido.

El escozor de la curiosidad quemó sus ojos y Gaara lo notó. Estaba seguro que Kankurô también querría una explicación. Pero él no la daría.

—Te ayudaré en la invasión de Konoha si tú me la entregas un mes antes.

—Trato hecho, Gaara-sama —respondió burlón estirando su mano para estrecharla con el menor.

Gaara miró su mano pálida y por un leve instante se sintió asqueado. Sus ojos aguamarinas se dirigieron hasta los dorados, expresándole de forma muda que él cerraba de ésa forma sus acuerdos. Kankurô ya lo esperaba en la puerta y juntos atravesaron el lumbral.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo Gaara se sentía _ansioso_.

* * *

Hinata se estremeció al sentir la cola húmeda de una rata que se deslizaba por el muro bajo la única ventana de aquella habitación.

No quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchó voces tras la puerta de metal y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su primo. ¿Ya habría notado su falta?, claro que sí. Neji sí.

—¿Por qué la tienen así? —Gaara se giró tras ver por la hendidura ubicada en la puerta—, ¿quién lo hizo?

—Al llegar ya estaba así —habló un ninja del sonido— simplemente nos encargamos de amarrarla, ¿desea que la traslademos?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—No, abran. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Aquél había sido un golpe bajo.

¡_Por Dios_!

Él no estaba listo para aquello. Si bien a lo largo de su vida tubo que crecer demasiado rápido aún no sabía nada de aquellas sensaciones que nacían en su entrepierna hasta alcanzar sus mejillas. Se mentalizó en la situación y su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando el ninja de la Arena que tenía las llaves abrió por completo la puerta.

No deseaba que ellos la vieran desnuda.

Los ninjas se movieron sin dudarlo dándole el paso. Hinata se estremeció al reconocerlo y su primer pensamiento fue preferir a la rata antes de irse con aquél sanguinario hombre. Si antes había estado asustada ahora estaba más que horrorizada. Sin poder evitarlo recordó con nitidez la sangre cayendo como lluvia sobre el paraguas que él sostenía sin ningún remordimiento, como si sintiera placer en matar y no dudaba que así era.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor encontrando no más que moho, su nariz se arrugó de forma imperceptible pero no detuvo su caminar. Retiró la cinta blanca que cubría parte de su cuerpo, doblándola en su brazo izquierdo mientras batía las llaves en su diestra. Abrió las cerraduras que apresaban las finas manos de la ojiperla —mostrando su tosco movimiento natural— con maestría. Tras terminar la envolvió sin mucho cuidado y seguido la alzó en sus brazos.

Hinata mordió su legua para no preguntar, hablar o quejarse, incapaz de resistirse. Su mente daba vueltas, ¿cómo es que aquél chico estaba allí?, ¿por qué?, ¿la mataría?, su mente le gritaba que sí. Que debía huir.

Se vio tentada a activar el _byakugan_ y tratar de escapar. Ahora no se sentía tan cohibida tras aquella manta, no habría huido estando desnuda, el pudor le ganaba al instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, cualquier intento de huída sería evitado por él y no quería enfrentársele.

Los pasillos oscuros olían a basura. No un olor inmundo, sino sofocante. Hinata se estremeció y Gaara percibió aquello.

Sin duda alguna ella le temía. Y aquello le agradaba, no por nada había pasado gran parte de su vida difundiendo temor, lo hacía sentirse vivo. Claro, también estaba el hecho que amaba percibir el olor de la sangre y que el crujir de los huesos era una sinfonía más para sus oídos, todo ello concluía en el simple y perfecto estado de vida que él disfrutaba tener. Que necesitaba sentir.

Entraron a una habitación oscura especialmente preparada para la invitada.

Hinata, por el contrario de lo que Gaara había deseado, se tensó aún más al ver aquella habitación plegada de comodidades. Una bañera, una cama, miles de cojines que cubrían el suelo junto a mantas hechas de seda. Mesas de madera tallada que sostenían platos repletos de frutas brillantes y frescas junto a unos cuantos aromatizantes que disipaban el olor nauseabundo que llenaba los pasillos.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: pasaría mucho tiempo allí.

El pelirrojo la tiró sobre la cama dejando que la Hyûga imaginara lo peor. Rogó al cielo porque Neji la rescatara lo más pronto posible. La angustia que tenía se transformaba en un aura casi palpable. Deseaba hacer sus preguntas y recibir respuestas, pero no de aquél personaje.

Gaara la observó. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era calma. Sus cabellos cortos estaban algo húmedos y en su rostro se perfilaban rastros secos de lágrimas, ella había llorado y se preguntó a quién había llamado durante su llanto. Él no llamó a nadie la última vez que lloró, sólo sintió el odio y un profundo dolor en su frente. Un dolor que permanecía en su pecho pero que ya no representaba algo importante, ahora ella era lo importante.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Hinata parpadeó.

¿No habría interrogatorio?, miles de preguntas revolotearon por su mente pero se tranquilizó al saber que no le haría daño, realmente no quería pensar que él llegaría a tocarla. Tomó aire y se movió con parsimonia entre las sabanas, tratando de no advertirle sus movimientos al pelirrojo y con éxito se cubrió con el gran acolchado verde manzana.

Sus ojos perla no variaron de él y aún cuando deseó activar su _byakugan_ y analizar su flujo de _chakra_ temió que él se alertara ante su técnica y pudiera hacerle algo.

Se sintió como lo que las miradas de su padre carentes de afecto en los entrenamientos le decían: Una inútil. Y por primera vez en su vida no estaba la luz inspiradora que Naruto le transmitía, ahora estaba sola a unos cuantos metros bajo la tierra y deseó que hubiera gusanos que pudieran comérsela.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

¡_Mierda_, al fin! (¿.

Después del continuo atormento que me seguía al no haber escrito algo para ustedes, mis fieles lectoras, adoradas y que como me quieren mucho me dejaran muchos reviews(¿, aquí está. Un GaaHina que contiene todo lo que le gusta a Nico, pero que como ya no me lee se lo perderá —se cruza de brazos—, y que claro me gusta a mí. ¡Lemon y un Gaara hermosamente perfecto! (Lo segundo está presente en cada fic que se trate de él, claro).

Este cap ha tenido tantas transformaciones: Primero pensé en hacerlo oneshot y comenzar con el lemon. Después quise comenzar con la razón por la cual habrá lemon manteniéndolo en un oneshot, pero entonces salió esto y se convertirá en un yo-no-sé-cuántos-capítulos-fic. Yayks!(¿.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste —más les vale que sí(¿— y ruego reviews, necesito comer (créanme, me sumo en una depresión insana si no recibo reviews y después no como ò_o)

Ok, ok, ya, ¡reviews!, ¡besos!, ¡abrazos!, etcétera.


	2. ディザイア｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
**E**xtensión: 1.329 palabras.**

* * *

**

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo II.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Deseo←

* * *

El olor a comida la despertó. Al tallar sus ojos sintió el rastro innegable de las lágrimas que seguramente había dejado escapar mientras dormía. '_No fue un sueño'_, se dijo a sí misma. Comprobó esperanzada que pronto su alrededor cambiara y el suelo de madera junto a la ventana con vista al roble ubicado tras su hogar estuviera allí.

Pero no estaba.

Tampoco el pelirrojo.

Por encima de todo aquello la hizo sentir mejor. Se levantó con los pies descalzos pisando sin importarle demasiado los cojines mullidos y las telas finas hechas de seda que cubrían el suelo. Llegó hasta la puerta y activando su _byakugan_ comprobó que tras la puerta había un candado. Mordió su labio inferior queriendo no llorar pero le fue imposible. Se dejó caer frente a la puerta hecha de metal chochando su frente perlada contra ésta.

¿Por qué estaba allí?, ella no había hecho nada. No tenía nada de interesante, hasta aquél punto dudaba ser la heredera de su clan y todos sabían aquello. Aún cuando su padre la adoraba sabía que no la consideraba para tomar ése puesto, se preguntó fugazmente si su padre vendría a rescatarla o si dejaría que Neji lo hiciera. Aquello la hizo estremecer. No deseaba que la encontraran en ése estado.

Se levantó limpiando sus ojos con la manta que aún cubría su cuerpo.

Percibió el aroma del extraño y una puntada su interior le indicó que no debía sentir agrado por ése olor, sin embargo, lo sintió. Le gustó.

Borrando sus pensamientos se encaminó hasta el sanitario ubicado entre la bañera y el lavamanos. Miró reticente la puerta de entrada y decidió aprovechar con rapidez para hacer sus necesidades.

Lavó sus manos luego de terminar y cepilló sus dientes, incómoda al ver que no había un espejo. Tras una mirada en el baño improvisado se dio cuenta que la bañera estaba limpia y en el fondo mostraba unas pequeñas flores relajantes, se sonrojó pensando que nadie debía tomarse tales molestias con un rehén ¿no?, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se encaminó hacia un estante de madera comprobando que había diferentes clases de kimonos. Suspiró aliviada.

Regresó hasta cerrar la llave del agua caliente y abrió la fría, introduciendo su mano para batir el agua y por fin alcanzar la temperatura tibia que ansiaba.

El agua logró relajarla, quizá fueron las flores o tal vez el sudor que había ganado tratando de huir de aquellos ninjas le había ganado un peso a su cuerpo.

* * *

Abrió el candado sintiéndose extraño. Se preguntó cómo debía afrontar aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Hacer algo fuera de entrenar jamás había sido una opción. No disfrutaba de la compañía y sin embargo allí estaba, cerrando detrás de sí la tan pesada puerta para encontrarla vestida sobre la cama, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Ladeó su rostro esperando a que hablara, pero no lo hizo. Él tampoco hablaría, no tenía aprecio por aquella actividad que se le hacía tan banal. Atrajo con su mano la silla de madera y la pegó a la pared tomando asiento.

Hinata se removió inquieta. Se había decidido a preguntarle todo lo que la atormentaba, pero en su mente jamás imaginó que él llegaría a someterla con solo sus pupilas.

Tomó aire.

Gaara observó la acción con suma atención. La noche anterior ella había hecho ése movimiento dos veces. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria había pasado la noche en vela observando algo que no era la luna. La observó a ella dormir. Incluso se había atrevido a permanecer al pie de la cama, había tocado sus lágrimas y cabello. Jamás había hecho algo así.

—¿Por qué me tienen aquí? —murmuró por lo bajo.

Gaara la observó temblar, realmente estaba asustada y no era para menos. Él podría matarla en cualquier momento.

—Así lo deseo —respondió.

Hinata frunció el ceño tratando de calmar el latir de su corazón. Observó cómo él analizaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo y temió incluso respirar.

—¿Esto no es —dudó antes de seguir, mirando hacia el suelo—… por mi clan, por mí _byakugan_?

—No.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par. No entendía, ¿por qué, si no?, la única vez que intentaron secuestrarla fue por su línea sucesoria. '_Así lo deseo_' , había dicho él.

—¿Tú me secuestraste? —su voz tembló.

—Sí.

Ahora más que nunca Hinata deseó huir. No había duda, aquél tipo la mataría. Tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué?, ¿me matarás?

—No —Gaara cerró sus ojos, intentando calmar sus sentidos— no te mataré.

Era la primera vez que se aventuraba a responder las preguntas que le hacían. Era la primera vez que sentía un arrebato tan desgarrador como el que se acrecentaba en su pecho, quería sentir su piel, deseaba saber todo sobre ella y su imperturbable forma de ser no le permitía responderle más que simples monosílabas.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esas orbes transparentes que se humedecían ante la confusión y desesperación. Gaara se sintió ajeno a aquellos sentimientos, ¿cuál era la necesidad de saber sus razones?, mientras él tuviera claro lo que deseaba y que ella supiera que no la mataría debía estar satisfecha.

Pero allí estaba su problema, no sabía si la mataría, aún cuando ya le había dicho con convicción que no. Se conocía a la perfección, no era estable con respecto a sus sentimientos y ella lograba empeorar su situación.

Hinata se sintió un poco más calmada ante aquella afirmación, pero no pudo evitar llorar, de no ser así por qué la querría ahí.

El pelirrojo notó que algunas de las bandejas con frutas habían sido devoradas y además del desayuno. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos intentando meditar sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Mordió su labio inferior incapaz de dirigirle la palabra y asintió. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y luego se levantó formando un ruido exagerado que asustó a la Hyûga. Abrió la puerta y desapareció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido con todo un banquete.

Hinata se sonrojó ante sus atenciones y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó hasta él para observar lo que había traído. Gaara retrocedió frunciendo el ceño y ella se sorprendió. No volvió a moverse de su lugar hasta que él terminó de acomodar los platos sobre la mesa. Caminó en silencio hasta sentarse en la silla de madera, distante. Ella dudó en comenzar a comer, pero el hambre le pudo más.

* * *

El amanecer llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Acarició por última vez los rebeldes cabellos que se desplegaban por la almohada de Hinata y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente tras escuchar el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose.

Extrañamente se sintió envuelta por el aroma del pelirrojo. Miró a su alrededor incapaz de recordar en qué momento había terminado en la cama y dormida. De inmediato se reincorporó buscándolo en su puesto habitual pero ya no estaba allí. Deseó saber qué hora sería pero sólo alcanzó a caer de nuevo en la cama y cerrar sus ojos.

La puerta sonó y se tensó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza permaneció lo más quieta que su cuerpo le permitía ante el miedo.

Los pasos pausados de Gaara eran seguidos por la bandeja de desayuno que le traía a Hinata.

La Hyûga se tranquilizó cuando él desapareció llevándose con su presencia el aura cansina que siempre portaba. Se reincorporó una vez más y observó con cuidado el plato cubierto junto al jugo de naranja y recordó con intriga como él se había alejado de ella. ¿Por qué?, era tonto pero sospechaba que él le tenía miedo al contacto. Después de todo si lo analizaba era una persona fría y solitaria. Incluso con su familia se había mostrado hiriente.

No debía hablar con nadie y menos compartir tanto tiempo como lo hacía con ella.

De pronto sintió más que temor, sintió lástima por aquél chico y se prometió tratar de hablarle más. Quizá lograría convencerlo de sacarla de allí.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

(**gaahina eterniti**), ¡amiga!, gracias por no perder las esperanzas, ojala te guste éste capítulo y espero poder hablar contigo pronto:D. (**poison girl 29**), te aclaro a ti y a todas, el fic transcurre entre el primer examen ¿cunnin? Y el segundo, quise suponer que se les dio un mes a los participantes para que regresaran a tomar descanso y esas cosas u_ú, éste es el mes que Gaara le pide a Orochimaru al decirle "—Te ayudaré en la invasión de Konoha si tú **me la entregas un mes antes**." ¿Se entiende? ¡Dudas, pregunten! (**Uzumaki zoe**), jaksj,gracias:D, ojala no sean demasiados ¡Estoy tratando de acortarlo!x_x

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hicieron tan feliz que comí y terminé éste capítulo:D, me inspiran de verdad, me animan a escribir rápido para complacerlas (cofcof, no es una indirecta è_e).

¡besos!


	3. 戦争｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**Advertencia**: ¿Ooc?, secuestro, spoiler.  
**Extensión**: 1.777 palabras.**  
**

* * *

**A**lgolagnia.  
Capítulo III.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

—**Esto es guerra**—.

* * *

Los días se transformaron en semanas y la costumbre se hizo presente junto a las horas. Hinata había alcanzado el tope de su soledad. La falta de aire puro la llegaba a marear y se aferró a lo único que la mantendría de pie, porque era lo único que lograba verla desmoronarse.

Había sido una tarde —o eso quería creer Hinata, el tiempo le era ajeno en aquél lugar— cuando le preguntó su nombre. Las conversaciones no variaban. Hinata hablaba y él la mirada respondiendo con monosílabas o gruñidos que no llegaba a comprender, gestos que él en el fondo deseaba que ella entendiera.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Gaara frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

Hinata notó que ésa era la primera vez que él le respondía con otra pregunta. Siempre le había sido sincero excepto cuando preguntaba la razón de tenerla allí.

—Por ahora eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar, ¿no?, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas —asintió sonrojada.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos respondió cortante: —Gaara.

Y aquél fue el instante en el que él se convirtió en su base. Gaara le daba todo lo que ella quería excepto la libertad. Pidió un espejo y Gaara le trajo uno de cuerpo completo. Pidió sus ropas propias —estaba cansada de los kimonos— y Gaara se las había entregado, incluso el reloj que tanto había ansiado se lo había traído. Pero el tormento de ver pasar las horas había podido con ella y le pidió que se lo llevara de regreso.

Recordaba perfectamente ése momento porque él le había preguntado un por qué, algo que jamás había hecho.

—Porque me siento enferma al ver pasar las horas sin hacer nada.

Por un instante pareció entrever una luz de algo en sus ojos, creyó que era remordimiento pero ella jamás había sido buena adivinando los sentimientos y él era una piedra.

De pronto se encontraba ansiando que Gaara llegara y que tomara la silla que con mucho cuidado se encargaba de acomodar en el mismo lugar. Incluso sentía gusto por la voz del pelirrojo y su aroma. La relación distante que ambos mantenían tenía los matices de cualquier tipo de cuadro.

Incluso llegaba a ser gracioso. Los momentos en que él se mostraba reticente a salir para que ella pudiera usar el baño se le hacían bastante graciosos. Era retorcido que ella pudiera llegar a sentirse de ésa manera con él y que lo aceptara. Ella jamás había sido conformista, siempre había luchado por aquello que quería pero ésta vez estaba sola y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para lograr salir de allí y además abandonarlo.

No sentía afecto por él, al contrario, había comenzado a desarrollar algo parecido a un resentimiento —se consideraba demasiado buena como para sentir algo así, por lo que deseaba pensar que no—, el continuo miedo no se disipaba pero la lástima aparecía.

* * *

—Hinata —la aludida brincó en su asiento dejando de lado el libro para centrar así toda su atención en el pelirrojo—, no podré visitarte hasta unos días.

—Hasta unos días —repitió.

Lo quiso decir como una pregunta, pero su mente lo aseveró mientras se imaginaba cuán sola se sentiría. De inmediato reaccionó al notar que él ya se marchaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Gaara se volteó tomando la calabaza que siempre dejaba junto a la puerta.

—Destruiremos Konoha.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire.

_Destruiremos_, ¿quiénes?, ¿por qué?, el aire de pronto le hizo demasiada falta. Quería agua, ¿quién le daría la comida?, ¿qué pasaría con su primo y Naruto?. Temía por su hermana y su padre, aquello no podía ser verdad, Gaara debía estar jugando.

—¡Gaara! —gritó mientras corría a la puerta—, ¡Regresa, Gaara! ¡No lo hagas! —con desespero golpeó la puerta importándole muy poco los cardenales que seguramente le saldrían— ¡Gaara!

Se dejó caer mientras llamaba el nombre de su padre en la mente. Gaara no tenía derecho de arrebatarle lo que más quería. No podía, ya la tenía a ella.

* * *

Neji se mantuvo impasible en su habitación. Hanabi lo observó con cuidado y adivinó cuánto estrés tenía dentro de él. Por un instante sintió la misma angustia que él, la misma que bañaba las paredes de la mansión Hyûga.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Hinata Hyûga había desaparecido. No había rastro de ella ni de su atacante. Muchos ninjas se habían quedado en Konoha y otros tantos ya se habían marchado. Seguir el rastro era casi imposible.

Hiashi apretó sus puños al sentirse tan indignado.

Aquél puñado de ancianos venía a quejarse con él como si se hubieran llevado un reloj costoso, el diamante era lo que les importaba a ellos, el secreto del _byakugan_, pero su niña le dolía. No quería pensar en los lamentos que aquellas personas vacías en inútiles ya aceptaban.

La heredera había muerto y habría que prepararse para una guerra contra aquél que pudiera poseer el _byakugan_.

A él no le interesaba. Su mente divagaba en el dolor que Hinata pudiera estar sintiendo. Quería creer que ella estaba viva, que lograría sobrevivir y que no la buscaron por su línea sucesoria.

L búsqueda ahora se dividía en dos lados. Buscar a la Hinata viva y dulce que siempre sonreía. Y buscar a una niña pobre y ciega.

_Ciega_.

Neji no podía perdonarse y Hiashi menos aún.

—Entonces Hanabi será la heredera.

Neji se levantó de su asiento y realizó una inclinación para luego mirar a la mujer que había hablado.

—Discúlpeme si no puedo soportar sus comentarios. Con permiso —Hiashi asintió al ver que Neji le pedía la aprobación.

De repente en forma general el ambiente se tensó. Hiashi decidió que se había cansado, abrió sus ojos fijándolos con autoridad sobre cada una de las personas.

—Les recuerdo que no se han llevado a cualquiera. Es mi hija quien se encuentra en peligro y yo seré quien decida cuándo se le de por muerta —gruñó con furia—, si eso es todo, se pueden retirar.

El Hyûga suspiro alejándose de la puerta. No habría podido aceptar que anunciaran la muerte de Hinata, ella era fuerte y lo sabía porque se había encargado de entrenarla, ambos habían permanecido hasta el anochecer combatiendo por semanas, su prima jamás se rendía y él tampoco lo haría.

La traería de vuelta costara lo que costara.

* * *

Temari mordió su labio inferior sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los sucesos con su hermano menor.

—Entreguen un servicio de comida mañana, tarde y noche en la cueva personal que Orochimaru creó bajo la torre del Kazekage —le había dicho a aquél ninja—, ¿entendido?

El ninja había asentido y desapareció y tras ello Gaara centró su atención en ella, Temari en ése instante percibió algo parecido a la incomodidad en el pelirrojo y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Recordaba que el pelirrojo había dicho '_Con una condición_' y ella había salido antes de escucharla. Desde ése momento él había estado más distante de lo normal, más no en un sentido perturbador. Al contrario.

Miró con recelo por sobre su hombro al chico que se mantenía contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Volvió a gruñir ganándose un '_problemática'_ de su parte y aquello por un instante le dio risa. Hacía mucho que no reía.

Observó con atención el cuerpo pequeño y —a sus ojos— frágil del pelirrojo caminar por la arena y pararse en su pose indiferente. Quiso volver a sonreír.

Kankurô apareció a su lado.

—Está preparada.

Temari asintió sin desviar sus ojos de su hermano pequeño.

—Kankurô —se detuvo por un instante temerosa de preguntar—… ¿Cuál fue la condición de Gaara?

—Él pidió —la miró acercándosele para poder susurrar—, él pidió a una mujer.

—¿Qué? —susurró sorprendida, clavando sus ojos en el pelirrojo—, ¿qué hiciste, Gaara?

Se estremeció porque el tacto no era el mismo. El olor que lo envolvió no le produjo lo mismo. Nada era igual y eso le molestaba.

La mano de aquél chico no era la suave piel de Hinata. El aroma a flores no estaba, sino el metálico y profundo olor a sangre. No le gustaba querer estar con Hinata en vez de ése lugar. No quería sentirse así. Pero ya era muy tarde y cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza comenzó a doler, su cuerpo por entero hormigueó mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba y la saliva escurría por sus labios.

El dolor era insoportable y el sentimiento ajeno que lo embargaba también.

No quería sentir aquello. Odiaba esa confusión producida por él y ella, todo. Nada estaba saliendo como deseaba y pronto se encontró a si mismo siendo controlado por _shukaku_.

El hedor oculto en su coraza de arena comenzaba a ser asfixiante y la batalla no terminaba.

Sin darse cuenta el momento llegó y no estaba en sus cabales, debía salir de allí. Temari y Kankurô lo arrastraron mientras él se mareaba sintiéndose peor que nunca. El balanceo de los árboles entre cada salto era agotador y más cuando se sentía perseguido. Lo inquietaba y hervía.

La batalla cambio y tras acorralar a la chica de cabellos rosas se encontró a sí mismo siendo atacado por un rubio que se le hizo bastante revoltoso. Y se cansó de aquello. Acabaría con rapidez aquella porquería y destruiría esos sentimientos que amenazaban, esos que Sasuke había logrado desatar al lastimarlo, al hacerle ver que era vulnerable.

'_Naruto',_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse para que _shukaku_ tomara posesión de su cuerpo. La batalla le quedó bastante lejos, sólo sentía cómo el _chakra_ drenaba por su cuerpo, el propio y el del _bijû_.

Pero no duró demasiado.

El agudo dolor que golpeó su frente fue insoportable. Despertó sin quererlo y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules vibrantes, ardiendo para proteger a las personas que quería.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó.

No tenía sentido. Para él las personas no valían y entonces se dio cuenta de algo demasiado importante que sin el rubio no habría notado. De alguna forma él deseaba proteger a Hinata y aquello le hacía sentir bien.

Si llegase a proteger a varias personas sin querer recibir nada a cambio, ¿se sentiría igual de bien?, sí, presentía que así sería.

Y temió a ese razonamiento. Por eso no quería que ése niño se le acercara, no deseaba enfrentarse con aquellos sentimientos. Naruto sin duda era la segunda persona que le producía tal alteración en sus sentidos.

No pudo evitar ver a su tío, a su madre, a su padre. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke representaron de pronto algo en su vida y no supo bien el qué.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death! —8—. ¿He comentado ya que me encanta thirty seconds to mars?, ¿no?, pues ya lo saben.

_Ok, ok, tengo muchas cosas que decir de éste capítulo así que pediré que **por favor me lean** (resulta tedioso pero me gustaría que hicieran el esfuerzo): Salté mucho las situaciones, ¿lo notaron?, me tomé todo el mes en unos cuantos párrafos y es que como dije el fic no debería ser tan largo. Aparte de saltarme gran parte del mes llegué directo a donde había explicado en el capítulo atrás ante la duda de (poison girl 29). No sé si todas lo leyeron pero estas situaciones transcurren entre los dos exámenes chunnin. Ayer me equivoque ya que el examen se dividía en tres partes: El bosque donde Hinata encuentra a Gaara quien mata al grupo de ninjas con —si no mal recuerdo— su sabaku no kyû. Luego suceden los exámenes en los que Hinata pelea contra Neji y Gaara se descontrola mientras la observa y al llegar a pelear con Rock Lee se encuentra muy excitado. Esos dos exámenes ya transcurrieron, Gaara se fue de Konoha el mes que se les otorgó a los ninjas y al llegar se encontró con que el Kazekage estaba muerto y todo el plan del Sonido. Gaara accede y le entregan a Hinata así que aquí ya se va a la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara (spoiler, spoiler, spoilerxd)_

_No sé si notaron que soy un asco escribiendo peleas y no sólo soy mala sino que no me gusta escribirlas y por eso no le aplico esfuerzo. Así que decidí concentrarme en los sentimientos haciendo unas simples señalizaciones, sin profundizar demasiado ya que sentí tedioso aclarar lo que ya todos sabemos, Gaara se hace una mejor por Naruto, etcétera._

_Otra cosa muy importante es que actualmente ellos tienen 12 años, ténganlo en cuenta pues será importante para el siguiente capítulo y más adelante ya que estoy tomando en cuenta el transcurso del tiempo que sucede en el manga/anime._

Uh. Escribí mucho, pero no puedo irme sin agradecerles a todas: (**shiatsuki-chan**), amiga,jaksjx3 se me ha hecho tan gracioso, leí tú review unos segundos después de que me lo enviaras ya que justo estaba cargando el capítulo y dije "Oh, no me dejará review en el siguiente *Dolor*", pero nunca me fallas, gracias por siempre animarme. (**MileyAndre**) me hiciste sonrojar —lo cual no es muy dificile_é—, pero me ha encantado tú review, muchas gracias por seguir mis escritos. Por reviews como los tuyos es que me animo a escribir más fanfics para todas mis lectoras, espero que me des tú opinión en éste por igual.

Al resto muchas gracias por esforzarse en dejar el review y estar al tanto. Las felicidades que me dejan van hacia ustedes ya que sin sus reviews no me inspirarían. Gracias a todas por ser mis musas.

¡Besos!.


	4. 何を求める｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
**E**xtensión: 2.097 palabras.  
**D**edicado: A _shiatsuki-chan_, felicidades por comenzar tus clases amiga:D (De nuevoxd).

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo IV.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Buscando la nada←

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a su alrededor.

Un dulce calor cubría su mano y al ver el qué se encontró con la mano de su hermana quien dormía de forma incómoda en la silla. Al ver hacia la derecha se encontró a Kankurô quien reposaba en el suelo.

Tomó aire preguntándose qué día sería y de repente recordó a Hinata. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Temari y por un impulso antes de irse acarició su mano murmurando un gracias para ambos.

* * *

Abrió el candado sintiéndose extrañamente ligero al no cargar con la calabaza. Empujó la puerta encontrándose con la habitación vacía. Su corazón saltó mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, ¿dónde estaba Hinata?, abrió sus labios entrando sin poder creerlo.

—¡Ah!, ¡no entres por favor, me estoy bañando! —tartamudeó.

Tan violentamente como se había sorprendido se relajó.

Hinata se tapó con desesperación colocándose de pie. De repente notó de quién se trataba.

—Gaara —susurró—, volviste.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí tomando una bocanada de aire para terminar de sacar la sorpresa de su cuerpo y el _miedo_.

—Me hirieron.

Hinata se estremeció, había extrañado su voz, sus visitas. Se había enojado, llorado y suplicado, ¿lo habría herido alguien del clan Hyûga?, ¿Gaara habría matado a alguno de sus amigos?, Hinata estaba enojada porque él no había regresado y fue en ése instante que recordó el terror que había sentido porque él dañara a su familia, ése sentimiento se transformó en dolor por sentirse abandonada por el pelirrojo y termino en molestia.

—Por favor espera a que termine de vestirme.

—No —replicó él sin dejarla terminar de hablar—, mi madre murió al nacer, yo porto a un bijû —como Naruto, el rubio le había dicho todo lo que él había vivido y él no le respondió, sólo escuchó. Quería que Hinata lo escuchara—, la aldea siempre me odio por ése hecho. Mi padre dijo que yo había matado a mi madre, que era un monstruo y cuando vio que el poder que poseía era mayor del que él pensaba temió e intentó asesinarme varias veces. La única persona que pensé me quería era mi tío Yashamaru —señaló mientras caminaba hacia ella—, pero él intentó asesinarme y yo lo maté. No sabía que era él —se sintió torpe al querer que ella no lo viera como un monstruo—. Toda mi vida me han odiado y quiero cambiar eso, quiero ser Kazekage.

Hinata tomó aire al darse cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. Un remolino de dolor se acentúo en su pecho. Gaara era como Naruto, él estaba allí diciéndole todo aquello y lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era llorar.

El pelirrojo sintió que ella derramaba las lágrimas que él no podía. Pronto un suave calor lo envolvió, Hinata lo abrazó con dulzura acunándolo en su pecho mientras besaba sus cabellos fuego, consolándolo. Nadie se había atrevido a consolarlo.

—No eres un monstruo, Kazekage-sama —susurró.

Gaara explotó en miles de pedazos que se convirtieron en impulsos desesperados y lo llevaron a envolver su cintura, la sintió tan ardientemente cálida y quiso pegarla a su cuerpo. Deseó hundirse en sus brazos y permanecer de ésa forma para siempre.

—¿Mataste a alguien de Konoha? —preguntó temiendo que él la soltara.

—No. Nadie murió —aseguró.

La Hyûga suspiró más calmada y se concentró en el cálido bienestar que le daba abrazarlo.

* * *

Se sintió un poco cohibido ante la belleza de su hermano mientras un calor cargado de orgullo se estancaba en su pecho junto a un pinchazo extra de otro sentimiento.

Esa sonrisa nunca la había visto y era gracias a Naruto. Sintió celos pero de inmediato recordó cuánto había cambiado su hermano y cómo lo había demostrado en sus palabras y actos. Debía agradecerle y así lo hacía.

Abrió su boca tras sentir la suave necesidad de abrazar a su hermano menor y revolver sus cabellos, Kankurô jamás había sido bueno con las relaciones y menos con Gaara. De pronto se dio cuenta que como su hermano quería enmendar su actuación tonta frente a él y ser el apoyo que jamás había recibido.

—¿Gaara, Kankurô? —ambos se voltearon a ver a Temari quien se cruzaba de brazos—, el consejo de ancianos nos espera.

Gaara asintió recordando con incomodidad que no había podido visitar a Hinata. Sabía que ella lo entendería pero aún así no le agradaba no poder verla, no escuchar su voz era una tortura.

—¿Sabes, Gaara? —habló su hermana mientras caminaba a su lado—. Me gusta tus ropas nuevas —sonrió.

El aludido no supo cómo reaccionar y se vio tentado a expresarle una sonrisa, sin embargo murmuró un '_gracias'_ incapaz de no sentirse extraño expresándole una mueca a su hermana como respuesta. Los tres caminaron los pasillos que tanto conocían y que sin duda habían repetido varias veces. Los tres sabían que Gaara era la opción más viable debido a su fuerza y a la falta de Kazekage la aldea se encontraba en peligro. El consejo debía actuar rápido y quizá en ése momento le dirían el veredicto final.

Las puertas se abrieron por dentro, los tres avanzaron en completo silencio incómodo que fue cortado por uno de los presentes.

—Al parecer el nuevo Kazekage necesita escoltas —se burló.

Las risas ahogadas se dejaron escuchar pero Gaara no varió su expresión alzando su barbilla para mostrar su imponente presencia y arrollarlos con ésta. Ante ése gesto todos silenciaron sus burlas para darle paso a las palabras.

—Tras pensarlo y consultarlo se ha llegado a un acuerdo común. Sabaku no Gaara, hijo menor de nuestro antiguo Kazekage —hizo una pausa señalando el luto que algunos mantenían—, es aceptado como el sucesor de su padre. Ésta moción no fue unánime, por lo que se le consulta al elegido las siguientes reglas: Cada decisión deberá ser informada a nosotros, el consejo. Se deberá realizar una reunión una vez a la semana para estar al tanto de los movimientos del Kazekage. Deberá además hacer un juramento donde asegure no volver a realizar algún daño a la gente perteneciente a la aldea.

Tras un silencio en que las miradas de ambos se encontraron el hombre enrolló el pergamino esperando con impaciencia la respuesta de Gaara.

—Acepto —habló finalmente.

El ambiente se relajó notablemente dando paso a una tranquilidad que desde el ataque a Konoha no se había sentido.

—Por favor Kazekage, repita éstas palabras después de mí: Como shinobi me comprometo a no utilizar mi poder contra mi pueblo —cedió una pausa en la que la voz de Gaara, ronca y pasible se dejó escuchar por el salón—, como ciudadano me comprometo a aprender a querer a mi pueblo y sentirlo como mi familia. Y como Kazekage me comprometo a defender a aquellos que vivan bajo mi mandato arriesgando mi propia vida.

Sin poder evitarlo los aplausos se dejaron escuchar cuando el pelirrojo termino de hablar. Gaara cerró sus ojos sintiéndose valioso, necesitado, feliz. No podía esperar a ir hasta Hinata y abrazarla, contarle lo sucedido y apreciar su rostro lleno de felicidad.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando Temari lo abrazó por el cuello y tras superar la sorpresa correspondió a la muestra de afecto ganándose el llanto de su hermana mayor quien aumentó el agarre mientras Kankurô desordenaba sus cabellos.

—Kazekage-sama, siendo sinceros hubiéramos preferido esperar un poco más —Los hermanos se volvieron rígidos una vez más ante la voz imponente de la persona que hablaba—, sin embargo necesitamos que alguien nos represente. El clan Hyûga ha venido para inspeccionar Suna debido a la desaparición de su heredera.

Kankurô se tensó apretando sus puños. Temari se sorprendió ante ésa reacción, había observado a Gaara curiosa de encontrarse con emoción o algo parecido al ser el primer trabajo como Kazekage pero el pelirrojo se mantenía estoico, como si no estuvieran hablando con él y tras ojearlo se encontró con aquella reacción del mayor. De inmediato recordó con horror que Gaara había _pedido_ a una mujer.

—Bien. Temari se encargará —la aludida lo miró con el terror ensombreciendo sus pupilas—, ¿puedes?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, Kazekage, Suna cuenta con usted.

Gaara se obligó a sí mismo a no realizar una reverencia. A él se la debían hacer. Todos bajaron las cabezas indicándole que podía abandonar la estancia y sin perder tiempo lo hizo. Kankurô y Temari no le perdieron el paso siguiéndole sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pronto se encontraron unos cuantos metros bajo la tierra que ocupaba la torre del Kazekage. Gaara movió la arena dejando pasar a sus hermanos quienes se mantuvieron quietos mientras el pelirrojo se aseguraba de formar una capa de arena sobre ellos.

Continuaron el camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo Gaara se adelantó comenzando a abrir el candado y antes de entrar se volvió hasta sus hermanos.

—Esperen —demandó entregándoles una mirada que les pedía paciencia. Gaara entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hinata dio un respingo dejando de lado la manzana que disfrutaba—. Hinata, me han dado el cargo de Kazekage.

Su voz no expresó nada pero su cuerpo se mantenía tenso esperando con ansias la reacción de la Hyûga quien no se dio a esperar y en un arrebato tan expresar un suave gemido lleno de emoción se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo. Se sonrojó al sentir el suave agarre que Gaara aplicó en su cintura pero no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Las cosas mejoraban para él y eso le alegraba de sobremanera, después de todo Gaara tras ése año se había convertido en alguien cercano a ella.

Gaara respiró con calma sintiéndose deliciosamente completo al apreciar el cuerpo de la ojiperla ajustarse al suyo.

—¡Te felicito, Gaara! —chilló mientras se separaba de él.

—Gracias —asintió expresando una media sonrisa casi imperceptible—, Hinata necesito sacarte de aquí. Tendré que pedirte que no intentes escapar.

Hinata lo miró incrédula.

—No me pidas eso, Gaara. Ya ha pasado un año y medio —tomó aire intentando calmarse, se sentía estúpida al sentir a Gaara tan cercano a sí—, tengo derecho a salir, ver el mundo. ¡No puedes pedirme eso!, ¡no estaré aquí para siempre!

Gaara no parpadeó ni un segundo y eso molestó a la Hyûga quien golpeó el pecho del pelirrojo. Le dolía de sobremanera que él quisiera mantenerla de ésa forma, que la privara de su libertad como si fuera un objeto. Los amigos no hacían aquello.

Se disponía a volver a hablar tras estampar el último golpe cuando su puño fue tomado de forma brusca por la mano del pelirrojo. Sintió un fuerte mareo y trastabilló cuando el pelirrojo la movió hasta golpearla contra la pared, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Gaara a sólo unos centímetros mientras sus fornidos brazos cubiertos tras la tela de color _vino tinto_* la envolvían. Su respiración se cortó mientras sentía el suave y mentolado aliento del pelirrojo.

—Sí estarás aquí para siempre —murmuró mientras deslizaba su rostro hasta el cuello de Hinata. Ella se tensó ante el movimiento y su cuerpo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo cuando su cabello fue removido—, estás aquí Hinata porque eres la única que logra descolocarme. Consumes mi frialdad y la conviertes en fuego vivo. Eres tú la culpable de que te considere mía.

La peliazúl no pudo callar el suave gemido que soltó cuando él la besó en el cuello. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse mientras él besaba continuamente la zona mostrándose torpe e inexperto, sin embargo seguía siendo tentadoramente delicioso.

Cerró sus ojos mordiéndose la lengua y el silencio fue lo que liberó al pelirrojo de la inconsciencia.

Se alejó de golpe sintiéndose extrañamente cálido no sólo en su entrepierna sino de forma general. La sorpresa surcaba su semblante y Hinata lo notó confundiéndose ante esto. Ante cualquier réplica Gaara se adelantó abriendo la puerta de golpe. Hinata esperó a que se marchara pero contrario a lo que pensó dos personas entraron.

De inmediato los reconoció como las personas que habían estado con el Sabaku el día que lo había visto por primera vez.

—Hinata, éstos son mis hermanos. Temari, Kankurô, ella es Hinata. Ahora escúchenme porque no repetiré lo que haremos.

La de repente frialdad que embargó las pupilas aguamarinas calló cualquier réplica de parte de Hinata quien se obligó a recordar al Gaara de antaño. La forma de actuar del pelirrojo expresaba que sin lugar a dudas Gaara no la consideraba su amiga y no tendría complacencias a la hora de dejarla ir.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

*Muere de felicidad*

¡Amo sus reviews!, ¿ya lo he dicho?, sospecho que sí.

Bien, aclaro:D _Más adelante se especifica pero de todas formas si a alguna le quedó una duda desde el momento en que empieza la escena de Gaara con Kankurô se cuenta como si hubiera pasado un año tras la batalla de Gaara y Naruto, no exactamente un año digamos que en mi mente se ve por el **mes de agosto** o esas fechas del año siguiente al que Gaara secuestró a Hinata. Así que ahora Gaara tiene trece años y Hinata está cerca de cumplirlos. __El **asterisco* **del vino tinto es porque quería aclarar que ése es un spoiler, la escena ubicada en shippuden donde Gaara le dice a Kankurô que desea ser Kazekage, allí tiene su traje marrón oscuro o vino tinto, no sabría aclarar. _Quería aclarar —¡Dios, siempre se me olvida!— que Hinata sí tartamudea pero se me hizo molesto colocar los ya conocidos separadores ante cada diálogo:

_"P-Pero, G-Gaara" _

No, ella sí habla de ésa forma en mí fic y perdonen si no lo hago, tendré que pedirles que cuando se imaginen las situaciones (al menos yo lo hago, xdjsjk) imaginen el tartamudeo de sus palabras:D. _Además **quería preguntarles** lo siguiente: ¿Les gustaría que hiciera la escena donde los Hyûgas buscan a Hinata o simplemente hago señalizaciones en otra escena, sin especificar cada movimiento en la aldea?_

_Por favor, es importante que me digan ya que no pude escribir tras terminar éste porque quería estar segura (no sé por qué decidirme así que queda en sus manos y a su gusto)._

Agradezco a todas sus reviews, como dije ya los amo y me animan a escribir más y más. Gracias a (**Uzumaki zoe**) por dejarme un review en cada capítulo, gracias por tú esfuerzo:D muchas gracias, ojala te guste éste.


	5. うそをつく｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
**E**xtensión: 1.724 palabras.**  
**

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo V.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Mentiras←

* * *

Se vio tentada a reír pero la situación no era exactamente la más adecuada.

Temari bajó la manga de su camisa tras golpear a Kankurô sin medir su fuerza para encaminarse hasta Hinata.

—Tranquila, no le hagas caso a Kankurô —sonrió tomando asiento junto a la chica—, nadie te hará daño. Principalmente porque Gaara no lo permitiría —rió tontamente como si dijera algo lindo.

Hinata se sonrojó ante eso porque de alguna forma, ignorando toda esa situación, realmente era _lindo_ que Gaara la cuidara de ésa forma. Asintió sintiéndose incapaz de expresarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento al tomarse la molestia de consolarla. Temari volvió a suspirar mientras se quejaba de la humedad de la cueva y tras una respuesta de su hermano se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante casual. La Hyûga observó incrédula la situación, Temari se veía más razonable y aún así consentía que Gaara la mantuviera oculta.

No entendía.

_Eres tú la culpable de que te considere mía._

Se sonrojó ante el inevitable recuerdo tomando aire de forma exagerada como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante ésa confesión?, él la consideraba de su propiedad y aunque se le hacía retorcido le alagaba, incluso gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse de él, le confundía a profundidad aquellos sentimientos encontrados.

Miedo y afecto. Agrado y molestia. Dios, Gaara también la descolocaba.

—Alguno de nosotros debería ir con Gaara —habló Kankurô tras un silencio.

—Ni muerta te dejo con Hinata-kun —gruñó Temari.

El moreno alzó una ceja pero no replicó. Partió dejando a ambas kunoichis a solas bajo las sombras de la cueva donde se ocultaban.

—Hinata-kun —la aludida volteó a ver a quien la llamaba notando que Temari era bastante hermosa—, lamento lo que está haciendo Gaara —hizo una pausa evitando la mirada de la Hyûga—. No lo apoyo del todo pero ¿sabes?, ésta es la primera vez que Gaara muestra interés por alguien. Antes que él cambiara tas enfrentarse a Naruto-kun tú ya significabas algo en la vida de mi hermano y por esa razón me siento incapaz de arrebatarle lo que él tanto cuida y aprecia.

Hinata abrió sus labios para replicar pero no supo qué decir, así que se conformó con mirar el suelo abrazando sus piernas envueltas en un kimono color perla con encajes hechos en blanco de rosas.

Algo tenía claro, ella deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos, quería con todo su corazón ver a su padre, primo y hermana y abrazarlos. Por sobre todo el afecto que comenzaba a sentir el pelirrojo Hinata no le perdonaba tenerla allí como un objeto.

* * *

Ambos se observaron con firmeza, Neji no confiaba en el pelirrojo pero no habían encontrado rastro alguno de su prima. Definitivamente no estaba allí. Atribuyó su mal presentimiento al hecho de que Suna había atacado a Konoha no hacía mucho tiempo y sin embargo Gaara no se había mostrado hostil, al contrario, fue complaciente ayudando como si de verdad se preocupara por su prima.

Tomó aire y lo estancó en su pecho bajando la mirada para realizar una inclinación ante el nuevo Kazekage.

—Gracias —murmuró—, lamentamos haber molestado Kazekage-sama y esperamos que las relaciones entre _Konohagakure_ y _Sunagakure_ mejoren.

—También lo espero. Igual deseo mucha suerte en la búsqueda de la heredera Hyûga.

Ambos asintieron a modo de despedida. El pelirrojo observó el perfil del mayor alejarse reprimiéndose por relajarse tan rápidamente. Todo el transcurso del día había estado tenso intentando acelerar la búsqueda para evitar su estadía en Suna. No le habría gustado que Hinata durmiera fuera de sus terrenos.

La silueta de los Hyûga se perdió en el gran desierto. Mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar su intensidad. Kankurô apareció a su lado ladeando su cuerpo para escuchar las órdenes de su hermano.

—Tráiganla con sumo cuidado, ¿entendido?, asegúrate que nadie los vea.

El moreno asintió y desapareció tras una nube de humo.

Gaara tomó aire volteando sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre del Kazekage. Permitiría que la gente le viera y descargara su frustración tras saber que él era el Kazekage, deseaba que vieran que no se ocultaría de ellos y que no les lastimaría más nunca, a ninguno de ellos. Al contrario, daría su vida por protegerlos tal y como lo haría con Hinata.

* * *

Hinata entró despidiéndose con un semblante cargado de tristeza de Temari.

Entró a la habitación y pegó su frente a la puerta mientras la cerraban del otro lado sintiéndose devastada, la oscuridad cubría la presencia del pelirrojo quien carraspeó al ver ningún movimiento de la chica.

Brincó profiriendo un grito y con desespero buscó la luz a tientas pasando su mano derecha por la nada al buscar su porta armas. Se sintió torpe tras prender la luz pues no podría ser nadie más que Gaara, sin embargo su corazón no logró calmarse permaneciendo el susto en su pecho.

—Gaara —lo llamó sorprendida al fijarse bien en el pelirrojo.

Él sacó su lengua de forma pausada lamiendo la gota de sangre que corría de su labio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —chilló mientras corría a buscar agua caliente de su tina para desinflarle la boca.

—Nada —respondió cortante, observó con cuidado como ella se movía por toda la habitación hasta que por fin se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a curarle—. Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Cómo te hiciste todos estos rasguños? —le ignoró.

—Me lanzaron piedras. Era de esperarse.

—¿Piedras? —preguntó parpadeando sorprendida. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la herida sin notar cómo los músculos del mayor se tensaban ante el dolor—, ¿por qué lo hicieron?

—Muchos me odian, me consideran un monstruo —aclaró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Hinata se sintió triste ante eso— y sin que pudieran evitarlo fui nombrado su Kazekage.

—No importa —gruñó ella volviendo a mojar el pañuelo—, no les da derecho y tú no debiste permitirlo —tartamudeó roja de la rabia.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

—¡Claro que lo hago! —gruñó inflando sus mejillas de forma graciosa.

—Gracias —ladeó su rostro apartando el pañuelo que Hinata colocaba en su labio—, yo también me preocupo por ti.

La Hyûga sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y su rostro se calentaba ante el inminente sonrojo que la recorrió. Bajó el rostro sintiéndose demasiado cerca de él. Gaara tomó su mentón extendiendo sus dedos hasta acariciar la suave mejilla de ella.

—Gaara… —tartamudeó, incapaz de moverse.

El silencio se prolongó mientras él acariciaba su cuello con sumo cuidado admirando cada lunar, cada pedazo de piel. Sin darse cuenta terminó peinando su cabello con su mano mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Fue incapaz de detener sus movimientos, Gaara quería explorarla por completo, deseaba que ella le hiciera sentir más.

—Déjame ir, Gaara —pidió mientras su voz se quebraba debido a las lágrimas.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta su nuca.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—No dejaremos de ser amigos —murmuró comenzando a llorar—, los amigos no se hacen esto Gaara.

Él tragó saliva de forma sonora.

—Quiero intentar algo —Hinata se tensó.

Antes de poder replicar él acercó su rostro al de ella. Instintivamente Hinata se intentó alejar pero el agarre firme del pelirrojo no se lo permitió. Ante su asombro él había juntado sus labios en un suave contacto que le produjo un nuevo sonrojo parando de llorar por completo (+).

Hinata volvió a moverse en un intento fallido por deshacerse del contacto y tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo quien no soltó sus labios de los de ella pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los cojines sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de la Hyûga.

¡_Dios_!

Pensó mientras su cuerpo entero se hundía en el calor que ella le otorgaba sintiéndose extremadamente cómodo entre sus piernas. Su lengua se movió cual serpiente hasta rozar el labio inferior de ella y colándose por sus labios lo mordió y succionó con devoción apreciando la textura que tenía.

El mareo agobió a la Hyûga incapaz de evitar sentir la necesidad de más ante el suave placer que le otorgaba el contacto del pelirrojo y cuando la lengua de él pareció querer colarse entre sus labios ella se lo permitió correspondiendo al beso sensual que él comenzaba a formar.

Sus lenguas se rozaban de forma lenta buscando memorizarse la una a la otra. El beso se transformó a uno necesitado profundizándolo cada vez más. La mano de Gaara comenzó a hormiguear bajo la cintura de Hinata al tener el peso de ambos sobre sí, sin embargo no deseaba moverse ni un centímetro temiendo romper el contacto tan placentero. Su cuerpo entero ardía mientras su mano derecha se aferraba al kimono de Hinata para no moverse entre ambos y explorar ése cuerpo tembloroso.

El contacto disminuyó y muy a pesar del pelirrojo se separó de ella no queriendo asustarla.

Hinata parpadeó regañándose mentalmente. Había correspondido y aún ahora deseaba que él continuara. Se recordó que él sólo quería _conocer_, ése beso significaba nada y aquello la tranquilizó más no del todo.

Gaara se levantó con cuidado y estiró su mano para ayudar a Hinata quien temió tocarlo. Él se sorprendió al verla levantarse por su propio pie rechazando su gesto.

—Lo siento —pronunció Gaara apretando la mandíbula. Él no deseaba disculparse, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Sabía que debía ser más delicado ya que la tenía encerrada contra su voluntad. Gaara podía desconocer los sentimientos pero era una persona analítica y conocía cómo se sentía Hinata ya que ella era un libro abierto para él, sus ojos expresaban lo que su boca no hacía y estaba al tanto del estime que ella había ganado hacia él y que hacer esas cosas la dejaba en una posición difícil, ya que le daba argumentos para aborrecerlo. Pero él no se podía controlar ante ella aunque lo intentara.

Tampoco ayudaba que no conociera esos calores extraños que recorrían su cuerpo y el instinto que intentaba imponerse y obligarlo a rendirse ante él.

—Sólo no lo repitas Gaara —respondió desviando el rostro totalmente roja.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y aquello asustó a Hinata, no quería que él se enojara sin embargo antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa él ya había desaparecido de la habitación dejándola totalmente sola.

No quería estar más tiempo sola.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Yaiks!(¿. Al fin les di más GaaHina, ¿verdad?, me estaba haciendo falta acercarlos pero a partir del siguiente capítulo todo se pondrá mejor:D

(+): Ésta imagen se me hizo muy tierna porque recordé el primer capítulo de Junjou Romantica donde Misaki no puede parar de llorar hasta que Usagi le besa *agony*

No hay nada que aclarar, así que, gracias a todas por ayudarme a decidir, como pudieron ver sólo hablé de cómo se desarrolló la relación entre Neji y Gaara y que sacaron a Hinata de Suna por ése periodo de tiempo. (**Uzumaki zoe**) ¡gracias por tus palabras! Me alegraron mucho sobre todo porque te gustó lo que Gaara dijo, espero poder volver a emocionarte con otro diálogo que tenga éste par:D. (**layill**) no coloqué flash backs pero ojala te haya gustado como desarrollé el capítulo, gracias por tú review:D.

(**MileyAndre**) ¡muchas gracias por animarme anoche!, espero que éste capítulo también te guste. Así me ha guiado mí inspiración espero que no me esté llevando por el lado incorrecto –Uu. (**poison girl 29**) ¿se notó? Creo que sólo tú has logrado percibir que ése es mi fin, no sólo quiero que el tiempo pase y Hinata llegue a encontrarse con sentimientos más que fuertes ante el dolor que le produce estar en ésa situación y el afecto que desarrolla hacia Gaara. Además claro, deseo agregar escenas más maduras cuando ellos ya tengan una edad más avanzada:D- (**shiatsuki-chan**), amiga me alegra que haya sido así con respecto al MP, ojala hablemos pronto. Muchos besosx3.


	6. 誕生日おめでとう｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
**E**xtensión: 2.020 palabras.**  
**

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo VI.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Feliz cumpleaños←

* * *

Neji apretó el puño tratando —con desespero— calmar sus sentimientos. No debía moverse de su asiento y gritar que estaban cometiendo un error porque ciertamente ya no estaba seguro de que lo estuvieran haciendo.

—Así pues, el día de hoy se da luto al clan Hyûga. Tras tres años de búsqueda finalmente se ha encontrado el cuerpo de la heredera enterrada entre las tierras pertenecientes al sonido. Pronto se llevará a cavo la ceremonia donde se harán tributos a su recuerdo.

Se levantó dando por terminada la reunión. Todo ése revuelo aparentando la tristeza no era más que mentiras para dar a conocer que Hanabi sería la nueva heredera y que por fin habían logrado convencer a Hiashi que parara la enfermiza búsqueda de su hija.

Salió a las calles para despejar su mente pero los rostros tristes de sus amigos que esperaban con ansias para que desmintiera la noticia le hicieron más peso sobre los hombros.

Kiba apretó sus puños y gruñó cuando él bajó el rostro. Tras éste el aullido de dolor que profirió akamaru atrajo la mirada de todos los que pasaban por allí y formó varios escalofríos entre las kunoichis que se encontraban allí.

Ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de saludar al recién llegado rubio después de años sin verle. No podía con la cara de incredulidad que portaba Naruto. Después de todo nadie sabía que Hinata había desaparecido, se había corrido la voz que estaba entrenándose para tomar el puesto de heredera en alguna montaña lejana.

Suspiró mientras un vacío embargaba su pecho y sus músculos se tensaban intentando evitar un ataque de histeria.

Había perdido a su prima definitivamente.

* * *

Abrió la puerta tras una pausa en que su cuerpo entero se preparó para su más deliciosa tortura matutina. Llevó su mano derecha hasta sus cabellos dejando entrever la sorpresa en su mirada mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su frente.

Hinata se volteó hasta él y de inmediato se sonrojó sintiéndose extremadamente torpe.

—Puedo explicarlo —se adelantó mientras reía tontamente.

Gaara cerró la puerta tras de sí observando cuántos cojines habían salido afectados en el nuevo _gusto_ de la Hyûga. Sin duda debió haberle creado una habitación únicamente para que ella pintara, después de todo Hinata era algo torpe y no era de sorprenderse que hubiera tumbado el tarro de tinta negra. Observó el kimono plegado de flores coloridas que llevaba Hinata manchado en gran parte por la pintura incluyendo el rostro de ésta y algunos mechones de sus largos cabellos.

Se adelantó a ayudarla cuando ella se puso de pie incapaz de darle una excusa al pelirrojo.

—Alguien vendrá a limpiar el lugar. Está bien —le respondió mientras limpiaba con sumo cuidado el rostro manchado de Hinata—, ¿qué ibas a pintar? —curioseó.

—Oh —ella se sonrojó retrocediendo un poco, nerviosa ante la cercanía—. Quería pintar algunas flores.

—¿Por qué no usaste colores? —señaló al ver que ella sólo había descubierto la tinta.

—No se veían de colores en mi mente.

Él torció el gesto ignorando sus palabras.

Hinata lo observó darse la vuelta y admiró con cierto sentimiento de dulzura en su pecho la amplia espalda que Gaara mostraba ahora. Él se había convertido en un hombre bajo sus ojos, un hombre fuerte y sin duda hermoso. Y aún cuando el pelirrojo se mostraba demasiado serio conocía a la perfección cuán expresivo era Gaara.

—Te mudaré a otra habitación mientras arreglan ésta.

—¿Ah? —preguntó al verlo abrir la puerta—, ¿por qué?

—Ésta habitación será arreglada como un estudio para ti, uno personal —aclaró—. Volveré más tarde con la cena.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —su voz fue más una súplica que pregunta.

Él dudó por unos segundos pero asintió. Haría aquellos arreglos al amanecer. Tenía varias ideas en la cabeza que venían dándole vueltas desde hacía tiempo y el incidente con la pintura lo había terminado de convencer. Se sintió complacido al comprobar que un sentimiento de emoción se plasmaba en su pecho impaciente por poder complacerla.

Se dirigió hasta la cama incapaz de evitarlo. Necesitaba estirar su espalda y apoyarla en algo mullido.

Hinata sonrió y brincó hasta sentarse junto al cuerpo extendido del pelirrojo.

—¿Y Matsuri? —preguntó curiosa.

Gaara suspiró. Hinata todavía no parecía perdonarle que la dejara un par de días sola porque había tenido que entrenar a Matsuri y además salvarla.

—No importa —respondió cortante.

Ella no quiso insistir, realmente la pregunta había salido espontáneamente buscando herirlo y se reprendió por ello, ambos sabían por qué lo hacía y Hinata sabía que no tenía derechos sobre aquél hombre como para seguir quejándose de ése incidente años después. Deseó aventurarse a preguntarle sobre Temari y Kankurô pero estaba segura que los vería al día siguiente. Desde ahora estaba emocionada, después de todo no siempre recibía muchas visitas. Sólo Matsuri quien se encargaba personalmente de atenderla al igual que Temari y Kankurô además de un par de sirvientes y claro está el mismo Kazekage.

Se acostó junto a él inconsciente de la tensión que esa acción trajo a Gaara.

—Quisiera ver las estrellas —murmuró.

Él cerró sus ojos deseando tocarla, abrazarla con fuerza y saborear sus labios una vez más. Una vez por mes —porque se lo había implantado como una regla— se aventuraba a robar un beso apasionado de esos labios suaves y carnosos demostrándole a Hinata sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que esperaba de todo corazón ella comprendiera porque ni él mismo lo hacía.

Lamentablemente Hinata estaba muy lejos de comprenderlo y tomaba aquellas acciones como simples exploraciones. Muy tarde había entendido que ella era quien ayudaba a Gaara a experimentar cientos de sentimientos, no entendía por qué lograba esas reacciones en él pero ciertamente él también las causaba en ella. Como amiga cercana e incluso una hermana se había planteado ayudarlo sin duda.

—Hoy Matsuri me ha llamado de una manera peculiar —respondió él.

—¿Cómo? —tartamudeó.

—Tomate.

Hinata tapó sus labios para evitar reír pero la carcajada se le escapó y reverberó por toda la habitación como un eco limpio y delicioso que complació a Gaara al tiempo que sin tener muy claro el por qué se avergonzaba. Un sentimiento de molestia se clavó en su pecho y desvió el rostro.

—No te rías —respondió mientras Hinata trataba de recuperar su respiración calmada—. Le pregunté por qué me llamó así y dijo que fue por mis cabellos.

—Ése es un lindo apodo —respondió Hinata enterneciéndose ante la inocencia de Gaara.

—¿Apodo?, ¿por qué querría darme un apodo?

—Bueno, los amigos suelen hacer eso —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Gaara se alzó y Hinata dirigió sus ojos hasta él encontrándolo parcialmente sobre ella. La mano fría de éste se deslizó por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se la comían viva llenos de pasión y belleza.

—¿Cómo me llamarías tú? —Hinata se sintió incapaz de responder y él notó esto, por lo que continuó hablando sin meditar sus palabras—, sin duda tú serías mi gatita —sonrió de medio lado—, mi perfecta gatita.

Hinata necesitó respirar con calma tras aquellas palabras y el suave ardor que produjeron los labios de Gaara sobre su frente.

—No hagas eso —murmuró ella enojada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar su nariz con dulzura.

—Intentas ponerme nerviosa —tartamudeó de nuevo intentando alejarlo de ella—, lo haces a propósito.

—Para nada —respondió veloz alcanzando a rosar los labios de ella—, simplemente te veo como una gatita.

Hinata se vio tentada a suspirar al sentirlo hablar contra sus labios. El aliento de Gaara producía reacciones en su cuerpo que desconocía y que sinceramente no quería ni debía explorar.

—Aléjate, te acercas demasiado para empeorar mi bochorno —gruñó intentando desviar su rostro.

—Una vez más Hinata, te equivocas —respondió él sonriendo de lado—, me acerco a ti para besarte porque me encanta hacerlo, sentir tu piel caliente contra mis labios es sólo una implicación que disfruto, sin embargo no la necesito para motivarme a hacerlo.

Hinata gruñó frustrada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza permitiendo que él olisqueara sus cabellos que inconscientemente ella perfumaba para él. El calor tan delicioso que envolvía a Gaara más su aroma masculino terminó por derrotarla permitiéndole caer en un sueño profundo.

Él la acomodó al notarlo y tras arroparla apagó las luces saliendo de la habitación.

Salió hasta las afueras permitiendo que el frío viento nocturno de Suna calmara el calor de su piel y sin más saltó hasta el techo de la torre clavando sus ojos apacibles sobre sus tierras.

* * *

La noticia se había divulgado como pan caliente. _Nadie_ en _ningún_ lado desconocía la actual situación del clan Hyûga.

Ocho meses atrás se había dado por muerta a la heredera y en su lugar su hermana menor la sucedería.

Y ése día se cumplía los nueve meses.

Gaara caminó inquieto por el salón incapaz de tranquilizarse. Kankurô le regaló una mirada molesta a Temari quien lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—No te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad? —él la miró molesto—. No seas tan desconfiado, Gaara.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio mostrando —sin quererlo— su rostro desesperado. No podía evitar ser desconfiado, sabía que cuando viera su rostro todo estaría perfecto, la confianza que sentiría borraría por completo sus dudas sólo porque amaba hacerla feliz. Pero…

—No quiero perderla —admitió—, ¿qué pasa si se escapa, cómo podría molestarme si lo hace?

—Sinceramente me sentiría más calmada si ella lograra regresar a su hogar, pero sabemos que es imposible. Gaara deberías dejarla libre.

Él se levantó indicándole que no la escucharía. Y sin mediar otra palabra salió por la puerta, cerró sus ojos murmurando unas palabras y luego apareció en un remolino de arena bajo la torre. Caminó por los pasillos ahora arreglados con madera fina notando cuán luminoso podía ser ése lugar.

Ante cada puerta se cercioro que todo estuviera en perfecto estado entrando en las habitaciones perfectamente acomodadas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sacó el candado metiéndolo en su bolsillo. Miró tras de sí y borró por completo su mente decidido a darle aquello.

—Hinata.

La aludida se levantó de un golpe tomando asiento sobre la cama.

No lo esperaba. Se sintió tonta porque ciertamente Gaara siempre la visitaba. Él avanzó a paso lento por la habitación tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado al igual que ella. La había mantenido en ése lugar mientras arreglaban el regalo de cumpleaños que le tenía preparado.

'_Feliz cumpleaños_'

Le había dicho y ella no había podido creérselo. Que Temari, Kankurô y Matsuri le esperaran al final del pasillo la había conmocionado aún más sobre todo al ver el gran pastel que portaba la rubia entre sus brazos. Las velas resplandecían a través del suelo que ya no estaba compuesto por arena sino por madera. Se sintió cohibida pues ahora le recordaba a su hogar y sin duda alguna ésa sensación aumento cuando Gaara le mostró su estudio, donde tenía una esquina especial para pintar, un estante lleno de libros y un escritorio. La habitación de baño no fue menos de lo que esperó, por fin tenía una regadera ubicada junto a la bañera. Agradeció incontables veces la privacidad que ése lugar por fin le regalaría.

Su nueva habitación mostraba un suelo sin almohadas. Muchos de los cojines se encontraban en la cama que había disminuido de tamaño pero mantenía su aire fino, digno de una reina.

Diferentes habitaciones equipadas se encontraban a su disposición y entendió que tendría vía libre por aquellos pasillos interminables.

—¡Gracias! —gritó mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Gaara.

Él correspondió el gesto sin dudarlo, envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos con un toque de necesidad y protección que produjo un sonrojo de felicidad en las mejillas de su hermana mayor mientras Matsuri observaba ajena a aquellos sentimientos la escena algo confundida ante ésa efusividad por parte de su maestro.

Cuando ella se alejó de su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos recobraron la normalidad observando con cierta tranquilidad posesiva los movimientos de Hinata su semblante cambió radicalmente.

Algo no estaba bien. Alguien estaba en sus desiertos y eso no le agradaba.

No iba bien.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Ok, quisiera comenzar aclarando: _Principalmente notaron que ya nos ponemos en Shippuden, ¿cierto? Han pasado tres años, Gaara y Hinata tenían trece años, catorce, quince, dieciséis_. Finalmente los siento más maduros así que de aquí en adelante trataré de subir el tono de las situaciones —:D yay!(¿ —.

¡A los reviews, yaiks! Amo sus reviews. (**poison girl 29**) lamentablemente por ahora no podré complacerteD: verás, mi meta principal —hasta ahora— es que Hinata no se enamore de Gaara aunque como van las cosas algo cercano sucederá. Realmente no sé cómo terminen las cosas pero bueno, ya veremos a qué llevo éste fic, ¿ne? (**shiatsuki-chan**), amiga pronto, pronto te daré un lemon':D. Con respecto a la liberación sinceramente no he pensado en un " cuándo " pero ya veremos. (**Uzumaki zoe**) yo AMO tus reviews:D me encanta que te emocionen las palabras que plasmo llenas de desvaríos constantes. ¡Gracias!

_Soy sólo yo o ustedes también quieren que alguien como Gaara las secuestre, ¿hn?_


	7. 真夜中｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: ¿Ooc?, secuestro, SPOILER.  
**E**xtensión: 1.292 palabras.  
**D**edicado: A Uzumaki zoe.

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo VII.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Medianoche←

* * *

Al salir de la reunión caminó a paso calmado hasta las habitaciones de Hinata. No se molestó en aparecerse allí ya que deseaba recorrer los pasillos del lugar que sin duda se había convertido en el hogar que jamás había tenido.

Al llegar frente a las puertas se sintió exageradamente nostálgico.

De inmediato borró esos pensamientos ya que el día entero había sido de ésa forma.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, al voltearse encontró el rostro sonrojado de Hinata asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. Al verlo sonrió y entró para mantener la puerta abierta y permitirle el paso.

El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad excepto por la luz que pobremente mostraban algunas velas viejas.

—¿Pasó algo con la luz? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, no, en absoluto. Sólo quería usar velas —sonrió.

Él asintió mientras ella se acomodaba bajo las sábanas ya que extrañamente temblaba de frío. De inmediato se dio cuenta que bajo tierra también debía hacer frío y que no tenía calentador. Las noches en el desierto llegaban a temperaturas inimaginables que lograrían matar a cualquiera.

—Te traeré un calentador —afirmó sentándose a un lado de ella en una de las sillas—, en cuanto pueda hacerlo.

Hinata iba a replicar pero aquella respuesta le sorprendió. De inmediato se aventuro a dejar el libro que pensaba leerle esa noche a un lado y concentró toda su atención en él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—, ¿no vendrás?

Él bajó el rostro sopesando sus palabras. Ciertamente no lo sabía y tampoco podía quedarse mucho más tiempo en ése lugar.

—Algo así. No sé cuándo podré regresar y en realidad no debo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿A dónde irás? —el rostro de Hinata se contrajo en dolor apoyándose en sus rodillas sobre la cama al verlo levantarse. Gaata la observó y decidió no darle explicaciones. Su mano derecha se deslizó con cuidado por la mejilla de ella y Hinata se estremeció—. Gaara, ¿qu—?

No pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Gaara había capturado sus labios en un beso suave y dulce que le supo a despedida. Sin separarse la acostó sobre la cama para que entendiera que debía dormir. Se separó la observó admirando su hermosura. El brillo en los ojos de Gaara le decían un adiós que no quería ver.

Sin poder detenerse Hinata enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Gaara atrayéndolo hasta ella y con sus manos rodeó el cuello masculino de él apoderándose de sus labios con suavidad.

Algo en Gaara se despertó y cuando se separó su respiración se aceleró de forma estruendosa. Sus ojos cargados de pasión se fijaron en ella y sucedió.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella en un arrebato animal y aun cuando temió no pudo contenerse a corresponder al sentir el delicioso calor y sabor que le regalaba la lengua y boca del pelirrojo. El aire pronto le faltó en los pulmones al sentir como él se apegaba más a ella, é acunó sus caderas entre sus manos alzándola más para pegarla a su erección. Gaara jamás había sentido algo más desquiciante que ésa sensación.

Era casi inhumana la necesidad de moverse sobre ella y palpar su piel, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando justo como lo hacía en su boca. Decidió atender una de las necesidades mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba bajo el kimono acariciando la pierna femenina de Hinata que chilló al sentir cómo se humedecía.

Las embestidas falsas se hicieron presentes y aquello la hizo arquearse de sorpresa y placer.

Pronto el calor que emanaba del miembro duro y grueso del pelirrojo traspasó las ropas de éste llegando a calentar la zona que friccionaba con tanto ahínco. Hinata se movía contra él ajena a cualquier pudor o recuerdo que le hiciera ver lo que hacían. Sólo podía aferrarse al cuello fuerte y tenso del pelirrojo besándolo con pasión y placer.

—¡Ah, Dios, Gaara!

El gemido más que un grito fue el ronroneo erótico más delicioso que Gaara jamás había escuchado. Su lengua se movió por el cuello de ella incapaz de seguir en su boca, deseando con desespero explorarla por completo.

La mano que acariciaba la pierna de ella se deslizó acariciando sin darse cuenta los senos de Hinata.

Aquél tacto la trajo a la realidad aún cuando deseaba que él la acariciara más, que besara sus senos y todo su cuerpo no estaba bien. Empujó al pelirrojo por el pecho intentando no volver a caer en sus caricias desesperadas y él notó aquel gesto.

De inmediato se separó con la respiración acelerada y los cabellos desordenados. Su piel perlada por el sudor sobresalió entre la oscuridad mientras su cuerpo entero se aferraba a la poca cordura que había conseguido.

Murmuró una disculpa y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

Hinata trató de calmar su respiración pero el recuerdo de lo que sucedió antes de aquél arranque la hizo saltar de la cama y correr hasta la puerta de salida pero Gaara ya se había ido.

Un dolor se formó en su pecho como si acabaran de romper su corazón en miles de pedazos.

* * *

Le esperaba con el semblante frío e impasible y cuando esos ojos azules se fijaron en él no pudo evitar pensar que aquella persona era muy hermosa. Si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar habría pensado que era una mujer.

Era demasiado andrógino.

La batalla comenzó con rapidez, aquél sujeto no le agradaba por el simple hecho de atreverse a dañar lo que él protegía con tanto ahínco. Su arena obedecía sin perder tiempo y logró dejarle sin un brazo pero lamentablemente aquello no fue suficiente.

El temor por la seguridad de las personas que quería se antepuso ante cualquier pensamiento desplazando así la constante alerta del extremo cansancio que estaba sintiendo. Su chakra había bajado considerablemente y no le sorprendía. Aquél crío que no debía diferenciarse demasiado de él en edad era un asesino clase _S_, perteneciente a una de las organizaciones últimamente más temidas.

'_Akatsuki y mil maldiciones'_, pensó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle y se encerró tras su escudo, no dejaría que llegasen a tocar su aldea y las fuerzas restantes las gastó para poder sacar la pelea de su hogar.

De pronto una detonación demasiado cercana le aturdió de sobremanera.

Maldijo mentalmente cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante el ardor y dolor que prontamente le acompañó al golpe, sin embargo la inconsciencia se abrió paso evitando que disfrutara de tales sensaciones maldiciendo no poder haber protegido a quienes quería.

* * *

Temari aguantó el aire al ver a Kankurô mejor. No habría podido soportar perderlo y menos ahora que no sabía cómo podía estar Gaara.

—Temari —apretó sus labios mientras soportaba el dolor que sin poder evitarlo las curas de Sakura le proporcionaba—, debemos salvar a Gaara. Se lo llevaron y no los pude detener.

Kankurô intentó apretar sus puños lleno de furia pero aún no se encontraba en perfecto estado y su cuerpo no respondía como le hubiera gustado.

—Movilizaré a los ninjas —aseveró.

Aquella sería una larga batalla, pensó Sakura mientras observaba a Temari desaparecer tras una puerta.

La rubia decidió no perder demasiado tiempo y tras realizar unos sellos apareció frente a la puerta de Hinata. Se regañó mentalmente al haber olvidado las llaves y sin importarle demasiado transportó una importante cantidad de _chakra_ a su pie derecho estampándolo con fuerza contra el candado que cayó hecho pedazos al suelo arenoso. La diferencia de madera apareció bajo sus pies y al mirar hacia el frente Hinata ya la esperaba con una mueca de horror en su rostro.

—Se llevaron a Gaara en un terrible estado —desvió la mirada estrujando la falda negra entre sus puños—… sino es que muerto.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

¡Nadie adivinó!, incluyeron a los Hûgas y se preguntaron quién podría ser. Pero recordemos que Dei y Sasori llegan caminando como si nada por el desierto. Realmente creo que me ha quedado corto el capítulo y me disculpo por esto ya que pude haber sacado mucho provecho de la pelea, pero como ya dije no soy dada a escribir y realmente hubiera sido tedioso —al menos para mí, si fuera una lectora— leer algo que ya sé y he visto. Espero que no les moleste.

Y como excusa les he dejado una escena, ehr, ¿sexy?, no sé. Espero que les guste:D.

(**shiatsuki-chan**) no pude evitar reírme cuando leí tú review. Sobre todo porque dijiste: "_La verdad cuando quiero adivinar este tipo de cosas nunca le atino_!" lamentablemente amiga en éste caso ha sido igual, era Deidara, no sé tú pero yo adoro a ése rubito, quise escribir sobre su belleza pero, oh vamos, Gaara no pensaría en algo asíxd. Espero que te guste la escena de Gaara y Hinata:D

(**Lien-Cullen-Potter**) ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! (¿. Me halaga que te guste la trama porque se me hace bastante desordenada, no sé si me has leído antes (en los otros capítulos) pero éste iba a ser un oneshot y apenas lo llevo:B, con respecto a los comentarios realmente amo responderlos cuando hay algo que responder. Gracias por tú sugerencia pero estoy segura de lograr dividirlas, los separadores lo hacen a menos que como ya te dije llevo éste fic profundizando poco en las escenas que son "Spoilers" así que quizá por esos saltos que doy te has confundido y lo lamento muchoD: espero poder evitarlo más adelante. Muchas gracias por tú review:D, oh, casi se me olvida, con respecto a tú pregunta si habrá lemon. Lamento si te llega a molestar esto.

(**Uzumaki zoe**) —corre en circulos—, ¡oficialmente te amo! —risas—, asdasd, amo tus reviews. Tú me hiciste emocionarme muchísimo más, casi se me sale el corazón, logras contagiarme con tus palabras:DD, te dedicaré éste capítulo porque definitivamente lo vales, gracias por hacerme tan feliz con tus halagos *muere de felicidad*

(**layill**) ¡Ajá! Aquí te deje ésta escena, espero que te complazca:D Y como ya sabrás ha sido Deidara quien llegaba a las tierras de Suna. Ojala te guste:B (**poison girl 29**), sí ése fue exactamente mí fin, poder darle cierta libertad a Hinata o simplemente enloquecería. Muchos saludos y un gracias inmenso por tú review:D.


	8. 幸せ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: ¿Ooc?, secuestro, SPOILER.  
**E**xtensión: 1.463 palabras.**  
**

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo VIII.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Felicidad←

* * *

Deslizó sus dedos con cuidado sobre la superficie. Aquella habitación no olía a él exceptuando sus ropas que colgaban en un clóset sin puerta que pudiera ocultarlo. No había objetos personales a los que aferrarse.

Sólo unas cuantas ropas y el sabor de sus labios bastante lejano ya.

Se dejó caer mientras abrazaba la capa* del Kazekage hundiéndose en ése aroma que tanto la reconfortaba y se permitió llorar, porque no quería perderlo, porque no podía ir por él, porque lo adoraba y lo odiaba. Deseaba huir y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas verlo entrar por esa puerta.

* * *

La luz desapareció mientras observaba su mano y miles de recuerdos lo golpearon al tiempo que el aire en sus adoloridos pulmones. Trató de ubicarse y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al potente sol que lo cegó por unos segundos se sorprendió al ver a todas aquellas personas.

Naruto le sonrió reconfortándole bastante enternecido por el rostro que Gaara mostraba en ese instante.

—Naruto —murmuró sorprendido, miró a su alrededor una siendo consciente de que conocía a todas aquellas personas—. Ellos…

—Están aquí para salvarte —sonrió el Uzumaki.

—¡Gaara-sama! —la voz de Matsuri lo trajo a la realidad y se fijó en ella—, ¿se encuentra bien?

No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna tras notar su rostro desesperado como si ella no hubiera querido perderlo. El aire no le llegó a sus pulmones al darse cuenta que todos tenían esa mirada afligida esperando por su respuesta que llegó como un suave asentimiento.

Los gritos de alegría reverberaron más no duraron. Pronto Gaara escuchó las palabras de su hermano mayor y la gente allí presente también. Naruto se levantó sorprendido tras haber sido empujado por Matsuri y Sari.

Se sintió levemente desolado y el calor de sentirse importante que hacía unos segundos lo corroía se convirtió en culpa. Cerró sus ojos desviando el rostro, su cuerpo sin duda dolía horrores pero su consciencia le pedía que la venerara. Matsuri gritó cuando intentó levantarse aturdiéndolo por un instante, lo tomó del brazo causándole una presión que le molestó ya que su brazo estaba entumecido y le aparto la mano para evitar el escozor, además no quería que le vieran tan débil. Él era fuerte.

Pero en ese momento las fuerzas no estaban de su lado y le fallaron, esperó el golpe que estaba seguro vendría pero un nuevo dolor menos fuerte que el que Matsuri había causado se estancó en su otro lado. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro fijo de Naruto en el horizonte y permitió que éste le ayudara a levantarse.

Tomó aire sintiéndose querido por la única persona que había logrado cambiarlo, por su alumna, sus hermanos y sus ninjas.

—Todos —deseó alzar un poco más la voz, pero su garganta no le daba para más—, recen por Chiyo-_baasama_*

* * *

Su corazón aún brincaba acelerado después de haber visto a todos sus aldeanos aclamándole, esperándole llenos de esperanza para verlo. Jamás podría olvidar ése instante. No obstante cuando estrechó su mano con la de Naruto fue casi igual o más importante que ése momento.

No recordaba cuánto lograba hacer el rubio en él.

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio sintiéndose extremadamente pesado. Cerró sus ojos y respiró pausadamente.

—¿Gaara-sama? —Matsuri abrió la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó abriendo los ojos.

La castaña miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Desvió su rostro y luego lo regresó hasta el Kazekage quien frunció el ceño.

—No debería ser así, pero —tragó saliva mientras las palabras se le estancaban incapaz de continuar—, mejor véalo usted mismo. Vaya a su habitación, Gaara-sama. Por favor.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Matsuri? —insistió.

—Es que… Gaara-sama no ha sido mi culpa —intentó excusarse—, me siento incapaz de decirle. Así que por favor véalo usted mismo.

Gaara se decidió, aun cuando no quería moverse se levantó y caminó a paso calmo. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Matsuri no estaba detrás de él. Frunció el ceño al divisar la puerta de su habitación a sólo unos pasos. El lugar era más que todo un ropero personal junto a su oficina, no dormía así que no había necesitado un cuarto. Pero por la insistencia se le instaló una pequeña chimenea con cama y baño.

Escuchó concentrando sus sentidos en el lugar y se sorprendió al saber que el fuego estaba encendido. Otro trozo de madera se rompió al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta encontrándose con el cuerpo tembloroso de Hinata sobre su cama.

Ella alzó la vista causando que las lágrimas que caían sobre su almohada bajaran por las mejillas sonrojadas de.

—Gaa…

No pudo terminar la frase ella corrió hacia él y aunque supo que le dolería no quiso evitar que se lanzara a sus brazos. Gruñó ante el calor y la molestia en su costilla. Hinata se separó de él preocupada.

—¿Gaara?, ¿estás bien?, ¡dijeron que habías muerto! —lloró volviendo a abrazarlo sin permitirle hablar.

Él dio unos pasos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Había muerto —murmuró—, Chiyo-_baasama _realizó un_ jutsu _y cambió su vida por la mía, Hinata.

Hinata le dio lo que él necesitaba. Lo abrazó estremeciéndose ante la sorpresa, podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas caerle en el hombro derecho mientras lo consolaba acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. Él necesitaba ése afecto que ella le estaba dando.

Se sentía extremadamente cansado. Se preguntó si podría dormir y llegó a la conclusión de que sí. Después de todo ya no tenía a _shukaku_ en su interior. No lo sentía, al igual que el intenso malestar que siempre le decía que él era un monstruo, todo eso se había ido y ahora quedaban los brazos y las piernas de aquella mujer que tanto quería.

—¿Puedes dormir aquí? —preguntó él como una súplica. Deseaba dormir y que ella no se aprovechara de eso.

Hinata también lo pensó y se sintió incapaz de dejarlo en ése momento, él la necesitaba y su alma no la perdonaría si se aprovechaba de ésa debilidad.

Asintió sonriéndole con dulzura.

Se sonrojó cuando él la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la cama. Él permitió que ella se acostara y luego tras quitarse la chaqueta bajo la abochornada mirada de la peliazúl —pasando por los chalecos y una camisa de rejilla que llevaba por debajo— se acostó.

Aquella posición le molestaba sin duda.

—¿Hinata? —ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

Su corazón se oprimió porque siempre había sentido cierto terror de ése sonido tan masculino, sensual y ronco que él tenía por voz. Pero ahora se escuchaba como un simple murmullo, carente de la fuerza que siempre imponía.

—¿Dime?

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Sí —murmuró sonrojándose.

Él no abrió sus ojos, ambos párpados le pesaban y apenas gastó toda su energía en arrastrarla hasta sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Hinata mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos. La Hyûga se sonrojó aún más y aunque se encontraba nerviosa la felicidad era aún mayor.

—¿Gaara? —le llamó. Más no contestó sumido en un sueño profundo—, te quiero.

_Observó con el corazón en la garganta el cuerpo dormido de Gaara en la lejanía. Se sentía mal sin embargo su primo le esperaba en la salida._

—_¡Neji-oniisan! —gritó._

_El aludido se giró y al verla sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder._

—_¡Hinata-sama! _

_Él la recibió entre sus brazos aferrándola con fuerza. Ahora todo estaba bien._

—_Hinata —ella se giró al reconocer la voz de su hermana—… No._

_De pronto sintió como envolvían su pie. Gritó al ver la arena arrastrarla hacia Gaara. _

—¡No! —gritó bañada en sudor.

Miró hacia un lado comprobando que Gaara seguía dormido. Miró hacia el reloj y suspiró. Era el tercer día y él no despertaba.

Su cabeza no podía más con aquellos sueños y menos tras haber salido a tomar aire. Las calles, las personas, todo le recordaba a su hogar. Sollozó mirándo con tristeza al pelirrojo. No podía enojarse con él, dormido se veía tan hermoso y vulnerable que le destrozaba el pecho pensar en aquello.

No había podido evitar comprar el somnífero. Ciertamente sería lo mismo huir mientras él estaba dormido, pero deseaba que él sintiera que tenía su apoyo y amistad. Además, ella no era una aprovechada. Trataría de convencerlo cuando despertara.

—Gaara… Abre tus ojos pronto —suplicó con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas.

Si se negaba aún cuando tratara de razonar con él recurriría a aquello.

Ya no podía soportar sin ver a su familia.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

*Agony* Por más que lo intenté me ha quedado así —suspira—. Pero mi excusa es que éste ha sido sólo un " relleno ". Ya para el siguiente capítulo habrá el punto al que quiero llegar:D.

(**shiatsuki-chan**) cuanto lamento no haberte escrito la pelea amiga, pero de cualquier forma no me habría salido bien. No se me dan esos detalles. Y como podrás ver sólo las mencioné. Me disculpo de antemano por no complacerte pero además que éste capítulo no me tenía en mi momento de inspiración no vi todas las peleas.

(**Lien-Cullen-Potter**) Espero que puedas pensar lo mismo de éste capítulo ya que no tiene mi mejor esfuerzo en él. Gracias por decir esas cosas pero realmente soy una bipolar por completo, paso desde una atolondrada hasta una depresiva —risas—, y pues llegaste al lugar correcto ya que si no hay lemon no podría ser un fic mío. Me gusta creer que soy bastante buena desarrollando lemones. Saludos:D.

(**Uzuamaki zoe**) ¡que gusto haberte hablado anoche! Y no me agradezcas por dedicarte el capítulo, me has ayudado como no te imaginas para desarrollar éste capítulo y el siguiente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Muchos besos y saludos. Hablamos pronto:D

* * *

(*) No supe cómo llamar el chaleco de Gaara ya que comienza como una chaqueta pero termina como una capa al final, ¿no?, espero que me entiendan al expresar la parte del traje.

(*) Éstas son las palabras exactas que pronuncia Gaara.


	9. 疼痛性愛｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: ¿Ooc?, secuestro, lemon, rape.  
**E**xtensión: 3.379 palabras.  
**D**edicado: A Uzumaki zoe, por su ayuda.

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo IX.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Algolagnia←

* * *

Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente parpadeando al notar que era de día. Su cuerpo ya no dolía en absoluto y se pregunto si el dormir podía curarte tan rápido. Se levantó encontrándose el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos, su cabello largo se expandía por toda la cama mientras dormía sobre su brazo.

Sonrió ignorando por completo el hormigueo que sufría su extremidad y se volvió a acostar sintiéndose incapaz de alejarse. La observó con suma atención apreciando con calidez cuán feliz sería si despertara de ésa forma todos los días.

Recordó que debía reportarse temprano y con un gruñido atorado en la garganta se movió de la cama procurando no despertar a la Hyûga.

Antes de entrar al baño tras estirarse logrando sonar uno que otro hueso notó que ella llevaba otra pijama. Frunció el ceño confundido pero no quiso concentrarse en tal tontería.

Se metió en la ducha y luego de realizar sus necesidades salió envuelto en su traje normal. Se sentía extrañamente feliz y descansado.

Salió de la habitación pero se detuvo sin soltar el pomo. Si Hinata seguía allí debía ser porque le quería, ¿no?, por cuál otra razón se quedaría a su lado cuando pudo haber huido. Se aferró a esa idea de forma angustiosa y decidió confiar en ella.

Caminó hacia su oficina notando los pasillos vacíos, no le prestó mayor atención y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kankurô sentado en su puesto mientras Temari sentada sobre el escritorio mecía sus pies.

—¡Gaara! —vociferó felizmente.

Kankurô se levantó dejando sus lentes a un lado murmurando un leve '_al fin'_.

—Al fin despiertas dormilón —volvió a hablar Temari mientras le abrazaba.

—Sí —asintió mientras se sentaba—, dormí unas horas demás.

—¿Unas horas? —preguntó Kankurô frunciendo el ceño—, demasiadas diría yo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—No es tan tarde.

—Bueno, Gaara —murmuró Temari—. Kankurô se refiere a los cuatro días que has dormido.

_Cuatro días._

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa incapaz de creerlo.

Aquello sólo significaba una cosa: Hinata debía quererlo. De una forma u otra ella habría podido irse, Kankurô y Temari seguramente no le molestaron ni a ella ni a él esos cuatro días, la aldea entera debió haber estado llena de quehaceres debido a su falta, era el momento perfecto para escapar y aún así ella había despertado junto a él, como si las noches las pasara cuidando de su sueño.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Aquella mueca sorprendió por unos instantes a sus hermanos los cuales trataron de ignorarla por completo.

—Bueno, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, Gaara. Cualquier necesidad que tengas sólo avísame, ¿sí? —el pelirrojo asintió—, le diré a Matsuri que se presente.

Miró con desinterés la pila de papeles que se amontonaba frente a él y con una mueca se preguntó ¿qué había hecho Kankurô al suplantarlo?, ¿disfrutar el asiento?

* * *

Hinata caminó por los pasillos sintiéndose nerviosa pero sin duda alguna más tranquila, ahora disfrutaba de nuevas ropas ninjas además de la libertad que hacía demasiado había añorado. Buscó con cuidado la sala donde estaría el pelirrojo y al encontrarla se paró dudosa de tocar. Su puño se alzó más sólo logró dar con el aire, Matsuri la observó sorprendida atareada con un montón de papeles en su mano derecha.

—¡Matsuri-san! —le llamó—, ¿puedo ayudarte?

—No, no. Tranquila Hinata-sama, con permiso —se movió veloz hasta desaparecer tambaleándose por el peso.

Hinata sintió un suave escalofrío recorrerla y al voltear sus ojos pálidos hasta el escritorio del Kazekage se dio cuenta que Gaara la observaba con anhelo, con un resplandor que jamás había notado. Llevó su mano derecha hasta los irregulares mechones de cabello que caían grácilmente por sus costados y cerró la puerta tras de sí, evitando por completo la mirada de él.

—Despertaste —señaló lo obvio.

—Tú también —ladeó el rostro para luego dejar descansar su espalda en la silla—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella asintió adelantándose a completar: —Quería hablar contigo.

—Yo también —respondió señalándole la silla frente a él—. Deseaba agradecer que te quedaras.

—No podía dejarte en ése estado, eres mi amigo —sonrió.

Él no correspondió el gesto, se sentía incapaz porque realmente —aunque ya fuera bastante obvio— él no deseaba ser sólo su amigo. No conocía a la perfección qué grado de sentimientos debían tener los amantes, tampoco sabía qué hacían o si realmente debía llamar aquella relación imaginaria que buscaba tener con ella como 'amantes', ¿novios sería mejor?, no estaba seguro. El punto era que la sentía suya y deseaba proclamarlo a los aires, quería besarla y abrazarla sin detenerse, estrecharla entre sus brazos cada vez que durmiera y encontrarla allí al despertar.

—Bien —habló tras un silencio corto—, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Bueno —bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba. No estaba segura si era nerviosismo por las siguientes palabras o el remordimiento que la agobiaba al pensar lo que tenía que hacer si no conseguía lo que quería—… Me gustaría cenar contigo, ¿habría algún problema?

Gaara parpadeó sorprendido. El gesto sólo fue obvio en sus ojos, su rostro inmaculado no cambió ni un ápice causando en Hinata cierta incomodidad.

—Claro —asintió—. Pediré que preparen la comida, ¿dónde te gustaría comer?

—¿No tienes un comedor?

Apoyó la mano derecha en su mentón sopesando sus palabras. Él jamás había necesitado un comedor, siempre había comido en soledad pues de esa forma se sentía cómodo. Al darse cuenta de ése detalle la miró por el rabillo de su ojo fugazmente sintiéndose agobiado por un sentimiento parecido al nerviosismo. Tras realizar una mueca clavó sus pupilas aguamarinas en ella.

—Conseguiré uno para ti.

Hinata se sonrojó pero sonrió.

—Siempre me complaces, terminarás mal acostumbrándome —bromeó.

—Siempre lo haré. Me agradaría que te acostumbraras porque mientras estés a mí lado así será. Tú serás lo primero, siempre.

El aire se estancó en sus pulmones desviando su rostro hasta clavarlo en sus manos que se removían inquietas sobre su regazo.

—¿Te molestaría dejarme a solas, Hinata? —murmuró—, aunque agradecería que le avisaras a mis hermanos que se reportaran.

Hinata asintió levantándose de un brinco ajena al esfuerzo que había realizado el pelirrojo para pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estaba seguro de lo que haría, no se arrepentiría. Ésa era su oportunidad, lo tenía claro ahora más que nunca y no era un hombre que vacilara en sus decisiones y menos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante.

* * *

—¿Qué? —Temari no reconoció su voz.

No reconoció los movimientos de su cuerpo.

No reconoció al hombre delante de él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza tragándose las insanas lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Aquella felicidad no era normal y tampoco el gesto que Gaara tuvo, correspondiéndole. Kankurô sonrió de medio lado.

—Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

—Pero Gaara, esto es muy apresurado.

—Lo sé —respondió de inmediato sintiendo cómo el calor de su hermana desaparecía—. Es apresurado y sin duda ella me rechazará. Es imposible que acepte algo así viniendo de su captor, pero deseo hacerlo. Arriesgarme, ella no ha sido una simple rehén.

Temari mordió su labio inferior consciente de eso, sin duda ellos sabían que Hinata había tenido libertades que nadie habría conseguido pero ella no lo sabía y no sería consciente de ello jamás. No deseaba que Gaara saliera lastimado.

—Bien, yo —se perdió en sus pensamientos observando a sus hermanos para luego sonreír—… Yo me encargaré de esto. Kankurô, pídele a Matsuri que haga la cena.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿No puedo encargarme yo?

—Mejor no —habló el pelirrojo inseguro de lo que podría hacer su hermano—. Gracias.

La risa de Temari azotó sus oídos y se sorprendió ya que jamás había escuchado una risa tan suelta de la rubia. Mientras Kankurô se quejaba se sintió extrañamente cálido, y por unos segundos se permitió expresar una sonrisa que expresara cuán bien le sentaba esos momentos hogareños con los dos.

Tras unos segundos más de risas Temari desapareció dirigiéndose hasta el mercado. Paseó a toda risa ya que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para tomarse el tiempo. Paró en una de las tiendas y observó la vitrina de forma veloz hasta que notó algo. Sonrió emocionada ya que sin duda ésa era la pieza indicada.

Tras guardarla caminó unos pasos más decidida a conseguirle algún vestido a la Hyûga. Se detuvo frente a la tienda donde normalmente compraba sus trajes ninjas al notar un pequeño vestido que ceñía bien la figura del maniquí. Estaba bañado en tonos arena y beige con marrón oscuro. Bajo éste translucían unos shorts con liga y más unas sombrereras que resaltaban en lo alto. Con una mueca se introdujo a la tienda alertando a la vendedora con la campanilla.

—¡Temari-sama! —exclamó feliz de verla—, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Mikari, necesito un súper favor —exclamó—… ¿Tienes trajes formales?

Sin darse cuenta ya había supervisado todo para el ocaso y mientras la noche caía se aseguró de ayudar a Hinata en sus arreglos. Al salir la pelinegro con el vestido sin los otros implementos portándolo como una pequeña pieza de tirantes Temari sonrió orgullosa del trabajo que había logrado con Mikari.

La mueca cambió rápidamente a una nostálgica mientras la observaba colocarse algo de brillo en los labios.

'_No lo lastimes_' rogó en silencio mientras la peinaba con cuidado.

* * *

El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo vestido de aquella manera. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir que todo a su alrededor giró junto a su alma. Sin duda, Gaara era muy apuesto. Tras ésas ropas tan concurridas se veía más hermoso que nunca.

Él sonrió de medio lado al ver la estupefacción de ella y la tomó de la cintura guiándola hacia la mesa alumbrada con velas aromatizantes.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró mientras le ayudaba con el asiento.

—Gracias —tartamudeó—. Tú luces tan… distinto.

Él se encogió de hombros tragando sus palabras. Todo era culpa de Temari, jamás había imaginado algo tan formal.

—¿Quieres comer o hablar?

Hinata observó la bebida del mayor y luego concentró su vista en su fornido pecho.

—Hablemos.

—Bien —respondió con rapidez—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Yo —tomó aire—… Quería pedirte que me permitieras ir.

El brillo de Gaara se opacó de inmediato. Apoyó su mentón entre sus nudillos mientras la observaba con cuidado.

—¿Por qué, te he tratado mal?

—¡No! —chilló mientras movía sus manos—. En absoluto, Gaara. Pero realmente extraño a mí familia, mis amigos —su tono se apago—… mi vida.

—Puedes tener otra vida aquí, Hinata. Junto a mí.

Ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Gaara, amo estar junto a ti —aquello le complació, asintiendo al escuchar sus palabras—. Pero no puedo ser únicamente para ti —bisbisó

Oh, vaya. Qué mala suerte. Él deseaba que fuera así, la observaba allí estremeciéndose con su voz, tan cerca de su tacto y aún así la sentía demasiado lejos, la impotencia le corroía por completo y la impaciencia le alteraba mientras su pecho ardía como hacía mucho no.

—Déjame ir.

—No está a discusión —respondió en tono ronco—, mejor comamos.

Hinata ocultó el suave sollozo que nació en su pecho.

—Quisiera algo de vino —susurró—, yo lo serviré.

Se levantó y camino pausadamente hasta una pared que mostraba una gran mesa. Una gala de alimentos modelaba en ésta y se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre. La comida frente a ella había estado a tan poca distancia y no había podido probarla y podría hacerlo, aún podía. Sólo si decidía quedarse con él pero una parte de su cuerpo —una ganadora— no se lo permitía. Su lugar era en la mansión Hyûga, lejos de él.

Estiró su mano hasta dos copas de cristal y sonrió triste. Él siempre procuraba complacerla.

El vino permanecía abierto, enfundado en una capa de hielo debido al tazón que lo rodeaba con la misma sustancia. Estiró sus manos tras acomodar las copas hasta un pañuelo y tomó el contenedor. Observó de reojo cómo el pelirrojo miraba sin prestarle demasiada atención a ella las afueras de la ciudad o quizá la luna, que se imponía frente a ambos.

Sirvió en líquido con un temblor en sus dedos que le entorpeció la ejecución del plan. Suspiró tranquila al ver que Gaara permanecía inmutable y ella había logrado esparcir el somnífero en su bebida.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta él y depositó la bebida a su lado, tomó asiento sintiéndose extraña al ver la falta de caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, sin duda estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Volteó a verla y asintió.

—Buen provecho.

—Buen provecho —sonrió aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Qué asco. Se sentía como una vil traicionera. Tragó saliva observando la comida, el hambre había sido remplazado por un nudo en su estómago.

Gaara olió la bebida, un movimiento normal entre caballeros de alta clase, acostumbrados a probar con el olfato y luego con el gusto.

Él no bebió. Su rostro se contrajo para luego tomar la copa entre sus manos ya que la había depositado en la mesa cubierta por una sábana, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza hasta lograr despedazar la copa. Hinata se estremeció en aquél momento y él sonrió de lado.

—Qué torpe —murmuró—, has sido ridículamente… torpe.

Hinata sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba al escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de su boca. ¿Gaara también la veía de esa forma?, mordió su labio inferior estremeciéndose en su asiento.

—Qué imbécil has sido, Gaara —sonrió—. Cuánto lo siento, Hinata.

Se levantó mientras lanzaba la mesa a un lado.

Ella gritó sorprendida y retrocedió tumbando la silla. Él avanzó de nuevo, pisándole los talones hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

—Gaara —tartamudeó, aterrorizada.

—No me mires con esos ojos —gruñó mientras tapaba su vista con la diestra—. No me mires con terror porque te enseñaré por qué se me temía de verdad.

* * *

Besó sus labios mientras jalaba sus cabellos con fuerza hacia atrás. Hinata gimió entre el dolor incapaz de detener sus incesantes pataleos. Lloró mientras intentaba golpearlo pero Gaara no se inmutó.

Las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron sus piernas acomodándose entre éstas. Hinata se sonrojó mientras gritaba desesperada por ayuda. Pero estaban solos. Él había tomado aquella casa para su comodidad y sabía a la perfección que nadie los interrumpiría, ésa noche era de ambos.

La excitación embargó su piel junto al sudor. Jamás se había desnudado frente a alguien y le agradó de una manera retorcida que fuera Hinata la primera en tocarle aún cuando fuera para hacerle daño.

Él no quería dañarla, pero su cuerpo se movía sin planear detenerse. Metió dos de sus dedos entre los muslos de ella, entre esos labios que había observado mientras la desvestía y el calor que le envolvió le indicó que no se detendría, no porque su cuerpo no le hiciera caso, sino porque deseaba hundirse allí y olvidar el fuerte dolor que le había embargado al sentir el fuerte olor a veneno.

La persona que más amaba lo había intentado matar.

_De nuevo._

—Gaara —gritó—, ¡para, por favor!

—Cállate —murmuró mientras la masturbaba—, esto te gusta.

Deslizó sus dedos fuera alzándolos en la penumbra para que la luna iluminara la humedad que los bañaba.

—Jamás pensé ver a una mujer desnuda —murmuró—. Y de cualquier forma no habría podido alcanzar a formar en mi imaginación tal belleza. Quizá sólo eres tú quien posee tanto esplendor.

Ella lloró ahogándose en el dolor, él la estaba traicionando, su cuerpo la traicionaba, todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba mientras él besaba sus pechos y su vientre, haciéndola arquear de placer.

Las manos grandes de él parecían expertas encontrando sitios erógenos que la estremecían. Calentando cada resquicio de piel que pudiera sufrir el frío del anochecer. Pero era imposible estar más cálida por dentro y por fuera. Le dolía de sobremanera que lo deseara en un instante así, no se había equivocado al pensar que él era hermoso.

Su miembro altivo goteaba al igual que su frente húmeda, impregnada de sudor y cabellos escurridizos color fuego. Sus ojos no brillaban y aquello la desgarraba, ¿por qué hacía todo aquello?, ¿se había dado cuenta?, gritó una vez más cuando él la abrió de piernas y hundió sus cálidos labios para besar su clítoris. Su lengua húmeda mojó por encima su piel haciéndola estremecer, el tacto en todo su cuerpo era demasiado placentero.

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró cuando él abrió sus labios inferiores y gritó en su mente que no la viera, pero no había lugar para pudor en aquella situación.

Él volvió a lamer sus paredes exteriores, desplegando su aliento por la zona cosquilleando su clítoris con el sudor de su frente. Dios, deseaba que se hundiera más, deseaba que saliera de allí, deseaba tantas cosas que se mareaba con aquello.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? —murmuró mientras besaba sus piernas, sus pies, con devoción y malicia—. Existe una palabra. _Algolagnia_. Es cuando el placer no se puede diferenciar del dolor.

La Hyûga se estremeció cuando él tomó la palma de su mano y la llevó hasta su pene. El gemido masculino que dejó escapar la hizo desear acercar ése imponente trozo de carne hasta su entrada. Las venas sobresalían al igual que el calor que lo envolvía. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras él marcaba un ritmo auto masturbándose con sus manos.

—¿Quiere saber cómo el dolor se puede convertir en placer, Hinata?

Ya lo sabía.

Él besó su boca con furia, introduciendo su lengua en ésta al mismo tiempo que su miembro la expandía. Se aferró con fuerza desesperada ante el dolor mientras las lágrimas la ahogaban al mismo tiempo que él.

El dolor en su pecho no se comparó con el de su vagina. Gaara cerró sus ojos comenzando un vaivén desesperado.

'_Desesperado'_, pensó.

Así se sentía, quería olvidar y pensó que entrando en ella lo haría. Deseó lastimarla para que sintiera el mismo dolor que él, más no pudo olvidar ni tampoco infringirle tanto dolor, porque no podía matarla. Él moriría en ése instante junto a ella. Perderla era peor que cualquier castigo.

Hundió su rostro entre sus pechos mientras los alaridos cargados de dolor se ahogaban ante los sollozos que se abrían paso por ésa boca que sentía ya no podría volver a besar.

Hinata se estremeció porque el dolor permanecía latente pero ahora se combinaba con un estruendoso placer que la envolvía. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, más él no la miraba. Sus embestidas se profundizaron y ella perdió las fuerzas. Su garganta ya no daba para más al igual que su cuerpo. Gaara tomó sus piernas abriéndola más, separando su pecho del de ella porque sentía que se amoldaban perfectamente y no era así.

Ella no era suya, no lo quería. Nadie jamás lo haría, ¿verdad?, ése era el punto de aquella experiencia. Comprobar si podría amar y podía, más nadie lo querría a él jamás.

Tragó en seco cerrando los ojos a punto de explotar. Hinata clavó sus uñas manchadas por la sangre que había logrado sacar al intentar arañarlo. Su cuerpo se arqueó.

—Más —suplicó, sin poder callarse, comenzando a llorar de nuevo—. Jah… ¡más, Gaara, más!

Y él le dio más. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella comenzando a moverse de forma frenética. Hinata rodeó su espalda mientras el orgasmo la alcanzaba con una furia arrasadora junto a un cálido líquido y el gutural gemido de Gaara.

Tras terminar él se alejó de ella incapaz de poder tocarla. Avergonzado y dolido. Buscó sus pantalones y su camisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación sintiendo el latente dolor de las marcas que ella le había dejado. Se vistió con sólo la parte de abajo y sin cerrarse la camisa buscó entre sus bolsillos dando con un pequeño paquete. Con una sonrisa abrió el recipiente y sacó el pequeño anillo, los dejó caer al suelo cerrando la puerta dejando a Hinata totalmente sola y fría.

* * *

Temari abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió maldiciendo hasta la puerta de la entrada. Al abrirla Gaara alzó su vista.

—Temari… —murmuró mientras callaba sus sollozos.

La rubia sintió que su alma se partía en pedazos. Jamás había visto a Gaara llorar. Sintió la misma necesidad y lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Me siento como una perra(¿. Dios, no quería que Gaara sufriera tanto, pero me fue imposible no impregnar éste capítulo con tales sentimientos. No es el lemon que esperaba dejarles pero me ha quedado lindo porque las emociones que escribí me han llegado. Me gustó.

Lamento no haber actualizado pero me había bloqueado. Por eso le he dedicado éste capítulo a (**Uzumaki zoe**) quien me ayudó a escribir, dándome ideas y animos para continuar. Muchas gracias.D ¡Besos!.

(**shiatsuki-chan**), no puedo decir más que muero por saber tú opinión, ¿qué tal quedó?D:

Por favor, dejen reviewsa ver si me animan porque me he auto-deprimido —risas—. ¡Por cada review habrá un abrazito para Gaara!


	10. すぐに｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
**E**xtensión: 1.860 palabras. Último capítulo; ¿epílogo?: Sí.**  
**

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo X.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Pronto←

* * *

Mordió su labio inferior al verla en aquél estado. Era sorprendente que Gaara le hubiera hecho aquello pero era él quien había quedado más magullado. La piel inmaculada de Hinata no mostraba ninguna agresión a excepción por una mancha amoratada en su cuello mientras que los brazos del mayor estaban llenos de rasguños profundos y algunos cardenales.

Hinata había batallado.

La ayudó a levantarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna y la vistió con suma devoción.

La peliazul se sentó sobre la cama esperando a que Temari recogiera algunas de sus pertenencias. La rubia se detuvo frente a ella.

—No sé cómo sentirme, Hinata —sonrió con tristeza—. Lo que hizo Gaara no tiene perdón pero —alzó su mirada fría hasta la morena y ella se estremeció ante ése gesto—, yo misma te hubiera asesinado si te lo hubieras llevado, no merecía aquél trato, ¿cómo pudiste intentar matarlo? —los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa—. Él está acostumbrado a los olores de veneno, descubrió lo que contenía la copa y ciertamente es un olor fácil de descubrir. Jamás lo esperé de tú parte. La segunda persona que Gaara ama intenta matarlo… Igual que la primera —susurró.

Sus ojos se concentraron en el suelo y tras unos segundos avanzó hacia la Hyûga quien no podía asimilar sus palabras. Debía ser un somnífero, ¿no?, Temari se volteó hacia ella aún arrodillada, tomó su mano derecha y acomodó la sortija en su dedo anular.

La gema color ámbar brilló en la piel pálida de la Hyûga.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —murmuró—. Me habría gustado que Gaara dijera esas palabras.

El corazón de Hinata se rompió en miles de piezas llevando su mano derecha hasta sus labios tratando de callar su gemido. ¿Ella era la mala?, había intentado matarlo sin saberlo, sí. Pero no se justificaba, él la había querido, le iba a proponer matrimonio y ella hacía aquello. Las nauseas la embargaron junto a un fuerte mareo. No podía ser que ella fuera la culpable de todo aquello, había lastimado a Gaara mucho más profundo de lo que él había llegado a hacer.

Incluso cuando la mantuvo encerrada él siempre se mostró gentil, dulce, complaciente y aunque nunca lo vio: amoroso.

La mano izquierda se detuvo en su vientre mientras caminaba intentando respirar con calma pero las lágrimas la hacían ahogarse. La rubia la sostuvo de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared.

—¡Cálmate, Hinata!, estás teniendo un ataque nervioso, respira.

—No quise matarlo —susurró sin voz—. Dios, no quería esto…

Se dejó caer comenzando a respirar con regularidad más no paró de llorar.

Temari mordió su labio inferior y la abrazo incapaz de despreciarla.

Al igual que su hermano, ella apreciaba a la Hyûga, quería darle un boto de confianza, quería esperar a escuchar su versión.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Gaara? —el menor asintió—. Bien, me encargaré de todo.

—Gracias —murmuró ronco.

—Sari, vámonos —llamó a la castaña quien miraba el suelo apretando sus puños.

—Sí, Kankurô-sama. ¿Debería llamar a Matsuri, Gaara-sama? —el pelirrojo negó y ella se inclinó en una muestra de respeto—, con permiso.

La castaña cerró la puerta con una mueca cargada de preocupación.

—Cambia esa cara, Sari. Gaara odia que sientan lástima de él.

—No siento lástima —murmuró frunciendo el ceño—, me preocupa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mientras caminaba

—Que Gaara-sama trate de huir.

Kankurô la observó de soslayo, sorprendido por su percepción. Sí, Gaara huía y él quería ayudarlo. Sin importar qué él siempre estaría allí.

Abrió la puerta del despacho que pertenecía a su hermana y al entrar se encontró con los ojos claros de la Hyûga. Tomó aire deseando despreciarla pero ciertamente Gaara había actuado mal, de todas formas Sari se encargó de mirarla con un odio profundo mostrándole con esos ojos todo lo que Hinata ya sabía: era una despreciable.

—Hyûga-san —habló Kankurô, llamando la atención de la demacrada joven—. Como ciudadano de Sunagakure, como la mano derecha del Kazekage —hizo una pausa afianzando su mirada— y como hermano de Gaara te pido que no llegues a decir quién te ha mantenido en cautiverio estos años. A cambio de tu silencio se te otorgará cierta cantidad de dinero —estiró su mano alcanzándole unos papeles—. Por favor estudia la versión que se ha creado ya que Temari será tú escolta hasta Konoha.

Hinata alzó la vista comprendiendo sus palabras.

—Pero, Kankurô-san —tomó aire dándose ánimos—. No quise matar a Gaara… ¡no sabía que era veneno!

—Por favor, Hyûga-sama —habló Sari—, diríjase al Kazekage como tal.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, ¿Gaara había pedido que se le corrigiera de esa forma?, no lo culparía. Ahora sabía toda la historia con detalle, desde la muerte de su madre, pasando por Yashamaru hasta terminar en ella. Había sido una tonta, lanzó por la borda algo tan especial como era el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Temari —habló el moreno al ver entrar a su hermana por la puerta—. Gaara pidió que la llevaras de regreso.

—¿Qué? —murmuró.

—No quiere tenerla más tiempo aquí. No molestes y cumple.

—¿Ya te dijo que no sabía que era un veneno?

Kankurô desvió el rostro soltando un bufido por lo bajo dando a entender que no le creía. Gaara tampoco lo haría. A rubia suspiró y llamó a Hinata, no tenía demasiadas ropas así que no se tomaría la molestia de buscar algo para llevarse. Pero ella no deseaba irse, no aún.

Más era inútil.

* * *

Ya era de noche y no era sorpresa que todos estuvieran dormido. Temari sabía que debía reportarse con la Hokage, pero había pedido que le permitieran llegar a descansar. Hinata más que todo lo necesitaba. Tocó el timbre con insistencia murmurando un montón de blasfemias al no haber quién contestara.

Hinata suspiró temblando de frío, estaba a punto de darse por vencida y pedirle que fueran a un hotel cuando Neji abrió la puerta con una mueca llena de enojo. Seguro Hanabi le había despertado para que atendiera a la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia. De inmediato la reconoció.

—¿Temari-san?

—Buenas noches, Neji-kun. Lamento despertarse —se excuso haciendo una leve reverencia—. Pero el Kazekage pidió expresamente que trajéramos sin pausa ni falta a—.

Hinata no soportó las entradas. Sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su primo llorando con desesperación. El Hyûga se vio tentado a lanzar lejos a aquella persona hasta que reconoció el característico chillido de su prima al sollozar, las convulsiones de su cuerpo frágil y su aroma dulzón la delataron de inmediato. Retiró con desesperación deseando no equivocarse la capa que ocultaba su rostro y encontró sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Hinata-sama! —gritó estrechándola con fuerza—, ¡Hinata-sama!

Besó su frente mientras la mantenía presa con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba viva junto a él.

Tomó aire intentando recobrar su posición seria pero de inmediato un gemido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó dejando libre a su prima por unos segundos y divisó a Hanabi quien se tambaleaba impresionada.

Hinata corrió hasta ella dejando a Neji con la necesidad de sostenerla contra su pecho, temeroso de perderla en ése instante. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron con fuerza llorando de la misma forma, con ciertos tics que sólo ellas tenían. Temari sonrió al ver que sin duda alguna ambas eran parientes.

Las luces se prendieron y varios Hyûgas aparecieron en batas con rostro somnoliento, excepto uno que se abría paso con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto? —habló callando a todos los presentes.

Sus ojos viajaron desde la rubia hasta Neji y logró dar con el rostro de Hinata que lo miraba con amor y temor.

—Otô-san —susurró.

—Hinata —respondió. Su cuerpo se movió sin dudarlo importándole muy poco los presentes y envolvió a su pequeña entre sus brazos—. Hinata, estás viva. Lo sabía —suspiró mientras la aferraba sintiendo sus manos rodearle la espalda.

—Gracias —Temari desvió su mirada de ambos y la concentró en Neji—. Agradézcale al Kazekage por haberla cuidado.

Temari asintió.

—Ha sido todo un placer.

—Por favor —habló Hiashi dejando que varias mujeres se llevaran a Hinata—. Quédese ésta noche usted y los ninjas de Suna.

—Muchas gracias —respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Todos entraron en silencio moviéndose en una larga fina, a los ninjas se les entregó una habitación con varios futones acomodados simétricamente en el suelo mientras que a las mujeres se les agrupó en otro cuarto con varias camas. Entrada la madrugada la morena no concilió el sueño incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermano menor.

Salió por la ventana buscando cierta paz que no conseguía en ésa habitación. Las calles desiertas se le hicieron perturbadoras. Blasfemó un momento por lo bajo y se volteó chocando contra un pecho masculino.

—Sabía que eras tú —murmuró sorprendido sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para que no callera—. ¿Qué haces aquí Temari?

La aludida alzó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos medio adormilados del Nara. Se alejó de un golpe frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose un poco azorada.

—Qué te importa —gruñó.

—Qué problemática. ¿Estás tan gruñona aún en éstas horas?

Temari no quiso replicar y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Shikamaru quien oprimió su necesidad de retroceder ante la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo calmas el dolor de un corazón, Shikamaru?

El aludido la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, apretando su esbelto cuerpo contra el propio.

—Gaara está sufriendo tanto —correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

—Tú también, qué problemática eres.

Y sin más la besó apasionadamente, enterrándose en una nube de humo para aparecer en su habitación. La había extrañado demasiado.

* * *

Hinata miró el suelo plegado de verde, su cuerpo recordó por unos instantes el calor incesante que le recorrió cuando Gaara la poseyó, apretó sus puños con fuerza aguantando sus lágrimas. Esperaba que la perdonara. Irónicamente desde que había llegado no podía dejar de querer estar a su lado. Había dudado —incluso— el irse con Temari, pero no podía.

Sus sentimientos ahora estaban claros, agradecía de una forma retorcida lo que había sucedido, sin ello jamás habría dado con la verdad: Ella lo amaba.

Lo necesitaba y ahora era consciente de eso, demasiado tarde.

Pero era imposible, siempre existiría la distancia.

Su lugar estaba en Konoha, pronto sería nombrada líder del clan y tendría que arreglar demasiadas cosas, comenzando por el evitar que marcaran a su hermana menor, deseaba liberar a su primo de ése sello, quería unir a la familia, tantas cosas, tantas responsabilidades que no le permitían alejarse. Ella misma no se lo perdonaría.

Él debía entenderlo y lo hacía. Abandonar Suna no era una opción, sus deberes como Kazekage iban antes que cualquier cosa. Desde un principio no se podían pertenecer por completo, el deber de Gaara estaba con Suna y el de Hinata con el Clan.

Miró hasta su mano derecha y observó con anhelo la piedra que brillaba.

—Siempre llevaré tus besos en mis labios, tú tacto en mí piel, tú ternura en mí corazón y tú anillo en mi dedo.

Se sonrojó al saber que indirectamente aceptaba su propuesta, desde ése momento Hinata estaba comprometida con el Kazekage de la arena, aunque dolorosamente él no lo supiera.

* * *

_F_inal.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

¡El final!, ¡noo! —risas—. No me sentí bien con el final que había escrito antes donde terminaban juntos. Así que lo cambie y les deje esto *Agony*, pero por favor no se adelanten a matarme ya que haré un epílogo no demasiado largo.

Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí:

MileyAndre, shiatsuki-chan, Tsuki, hinatsu-kun, poison girl 29, KENSACHAN-de J. Black, gaahina eterniti, hinataxd, Uzuamaki zoe, layill, Lien-Cullen-Potter, baunyoko, Chiharu Natsumi, Alvebia, flordezereso, Misery Tonks,Sayuri Hitsune, Chelsea272.


	11. 別れ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencia: Ooc, lemon.  
**E**xtensión: 1.234 palabras. Último capítulo. Epílogo**  
**

* * *

**Algolagnia.**  
Capítulo XI.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

→Despedida←

* * *

Entró en la habitación en silencio disfrutando de la vista que ella le otorgaba.

Su cuerpo fino era cubierto por un pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes mientras su cabello caía grácilmente por sus hombros. Notó su presencia y se volteó, Gaara se contrajo ante el sutil dolor que se veía en sus pupilas, no quería que ella sufriera.

—Gaara —suspiró.

Él se paró en seco y la detalló, había asistido a la ceremonia porque deseaba recordar su belleza, deseaba ser un apoyo entre la multitud mientras era ascendida al liderazgo de su clan. Un año había pasado y ella no había perdido hermosura ni delicadeza, sus manos mostraban una que otras cortaduras y estaba seguro que su cuerpo en general también, ella había dado todo por esto al igual que él por Suna.

Ahora la entendía. Ella también tenía responsabilidades y él sólo había sido egoísta.

—No intenté asesinarte —habló con un tono cargado de desesperación.

—Lo sé —le respondió tranquilamente.

Lo había averiguado, un espía del sonido había atentado contra su vida y aunque deseó escribirle, viajar hasta Konoha y estrecharla entre sus brazos no pudo; la había violado y ella aún así no lo odiaba, eso le carcomía el alma.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y tras rodearla caminó hasta él moviendo sus manos con una insistencia nerviosa. Él atracó todo el aire que pudo reprimiéndose a retroceder.

—¿Aún me quieres? —soltó ella. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Lo dudas? —respondió en tono ronco. Observó la mano derecha de Hinata, notando el anillo—. Lo tienes puesto.

—Así saben de mi compromiso —tartamudeó.

Él afiló su mirada.

—No debiste decir eso —murmuró avanzando para estrecharla en sus brazos—, ahora no podré controlarme.

Y la besó.

El contacto se transformó con velocidad en uno necesitado, Hinata correspondió enredando sus brazos en su cuello, la sensación era exquisita, había necesitado de ése beso más que nada, sentir que él la protegería. Jadeó al sentir la cama en su espalda pero aunque lo dudó envolvió su cadera entre sus piernas mientras él le robaba todo el sentido con su lengua juguetona.

Sus manos se movieron con cuidado hasta acariciar sus rodillas, afianzando más el agarre para terminar de acomodarse en la cama. Sus respiraciones aumentaban a medida que el contacto se profundizaba, intentando saborear cada parte como si fuera un puro instinto que les obligaba a comerse.

El peso sobre ella que ejercía el delicioso cuerpo del mayor era enloquecedor, su centro suplicaba por atención y en un movimiento carente de pudor se restregó contra él, Gaara respiró entre el beso con profundidad y después dejó escapar todo ese aire en su boca.

Hinata jadeó mientras él colaba su mano derecha bajo su espalda, la alzó para retirarle el vestido acariciando su piel al mismo tiempo, Hinata no aguantó y lo quitó con impaciencia ganándose una sonrisa sarcástica de su parte.

Ella se sonrojó y llevó sus manos hasta atrás, siguiendo la costura del delicado brasier. Al soltarlo Gaara quedó estático admirando su pecho, concentrándose en la sensualidad que envolvía el ambiente; lo estaba tentando y él caería sin dudarlo.

Se inclinó sobre ella acorralándola, retándola con sus ojos aguamarinas y sin esperar más besó sus labios, bajó por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo, dejando varias marcas que terminaron en sus senos. Hinata jadeó y arqueó su espalda al sentirlo succionando su piel. Dejó de abarcar toda la piel y se concentró en sus pezones, lamiándolos y masajeándolos con sus dientes en una danza desquiciante.

Sus dedos bajaron rozando el abdomen de Hinata y llegaron hasta la ropa interior, deslizándose con sumo cuidado. Hinata gimió su nombre mientras él jugueteaba entre sus labios inferiores.

Introdujo un dedo en ella disfrutando del creciente calor que se formaba entre ellos.

—Gaara —gimió—. Desvístete.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —murmuró mientras aumentaba la presión en su entrada—, yo no quiero abandonar éste lugar —lamió su mejilla mientras movía su mano introduciendo y sacando su dedo, presionándole con la palma en el clítoris—. Estás caliente y dura.

Aquello la desquició, se aferró con fuerza a él suplicando por más y él cumplió, complaciéndola, llevándola hasta el primer orgasmo.

Deslizó su dedo fuera para luego retirarle la pequeña prenda que la cubría. La abrió de piernas comenzando a admirar como se humedecía mientras retiraba sus ropas.

La Hyûga se sentía cohibida, más no retrocedería y cerraría sus piernas con pudor en un momento así. Se concentró en recuperar el aliento y al conseguirlo Gaara ya estaba sobre ella totalmente desnudo. Besó su cuello mientras acariciaba los costados de su cuerpo, siguiendo la deliciosa curvatura que tenía, el calor se transformó en desenfrenado deseo y el sudor se convirtió en su única cobija mientras ambos se arañaban y besaban con pasión.

—No resisto —bisbisó—, por favor… Gaara —suspiró.

—Lo siento —habló él penetrándola lentamente. Hinata se estremeció e inconscientemente se abrió más para él—, lamento haberte lastimado.

Hinata sintió que el alma se le partía en miles de pedazos, el dolor y el placer se combinó mientras su voz ronca resonaba demasiado lejana, deseó hablarle y decirle que le perdonaba pero su garganta ardía y no concretaba nada, sólo podía llamarlo deseando que se moviera. Buscó sus labios y los besó mientras él comenzaba un vaivén acelerado. Desquiciantemente sensual al dejar escapar sus roncos gemidos en su cuello y boca.

Todo él la embriagaba, su pecho rosándose con el propio, su pene entrando y saliendo continuamente mientras sus manos la acariciaban en la extensión, su espalda ancha contraída debido al placer. Dios, todo era demasiado para su ser.

Gaara besó su muñeca comenzando a moverse más lento. Hinata jadeó desesperada por más.

—…Gaara —suplicó. Él la besó con pasión.

Las manos de Hinata recorrieron sus hombros y espalda, mientras sus piernas lo empujaban a que entrara más, disfrutando de su cuerpo sensualmente masculino.

Él dio un golpe certero y profundo que la arqueó de placer. Se separó para colocar sus piernas delicadas y femeninas en lo alto de sus hombros y se inclinó apoyando su peso en las palmas de las manos. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras él comenzaba a moverse con fuerza, rapidez, entrando y saliendo como si su vida dependiera de ese constante movimiento y así era. Él necesitaba de ésa piel albina para sobrevivir, la necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Hinata gritó arqueándose y aquél espectáculo excitó aún más al mayor quien cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el orgasmo que se cernía alrededor de su pene, ahorcándolo de una forma placentera, contrayéndose y expandiéndose mientras lo humedecía aún más.

No pudo resistirse. Sus músculos se tensaron al máximo mientras aumentaba más los movimientos haciendo a Hinata morderse el labio inferior ante la estimulación y alcanzó el final, acabando dentro de ella.

Siseó complacido mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de la peliazul.

—¿Gaara, me amas? —bisbisó

Él ladeó su rostro mientras la envolvía en un abrazo cálido y dulce.

—Más que a nada.

La volvió a besar arrullándola entre caricias y besos fugaces hasta que se durmió. Con parsimonia sin dejar de observarla se vistió. Inclinó parte de su cuerpo hasta darle otro beso.

—Nos veremos pronto —tomó su mano y besó el anillo.

* * *

—Al final, de algún modo ella aceptó, ¿verdad? —jugueteó Temari.

Gaara cerró sus ojos oprimiendo la creciente necesidad de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Algo así.

* * *

_E_pílogo

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Bien, ahora si llegamos al final. Éste epílogo fue más que todo para dejarles un lemon que no presentara agresiones morales ni físicas. Amor, amor, amor. No es en sí un final feliz pero si uno pasable en donde ambos saben los sentimientos entre sí. Sin duda no es el mejor lemon que he hecho. Creo que… no lo sé~ tenía demasiado sin escribir uno, supongo, y es que llegué a sentirme azorada, me ruboricé escribiendo algunas escenas algo que no me debería pasar —tch—.

En fin, (**poison girl 29**), te deje un final casi feliz-perfecto:D, (**shiatsuki-chan**), gracias amiga por todo tú apoyo, como siempre me acompañas hasta el final, muchos besos y abrazosx3.


End file.
